Waking Dreams II: Church of Blood
by Jerky
Summary: When tha son of an old enemy seeks peace and help, the Titans and others are there. BBRae StrNW CyJnx TraOC
1. Pleasant Findings and Lives

Church of Blood.

If you are confused at anytime on my fic; read chapter 20 of Waking Dreams, or tha whole story. I'll tell ya' in tha beginin' of whut team POV it's from.

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own tha Titans, but did ya' know I got OCs and Groups?

Prologue: "Pleasant Findings" Titans West POV

In a dark room, there are two dark figures lay embraced in a blue and purple bed. These two are Raven and Garfield Logan, Beast Boy. A year has past sense they became a couple. The two were only in their underwear at the moment, but were saving themselves for their marriage.

"mmm.. Gar?" Raven looked upon her half-sleeping love's face.

"..yeah?" His eyes were opening slowly. The room had no bright light, so visual adjustment didn't take long.

"Good morning" She placed her head back on his chest, her eyes inches away from the tattoo of her signature. She questioned his sanity when he got it, but he assured her.. 'This commitment prepares me for our future one…' His words of a future proposal always made her happy. The emotion had no affect on her powers with him. Nor did almost any others. Except for anger, which got him thrown through a wall once, he was immune.

As she placed her hand on the tattoo, he purred. The noise would be strange to any normal couple, but they were no normal couple. He, with green skin and hair, pointed ears, canines, and heightened animal instincts; she, with grayish skin, violet hair and eyes, and chakra, the red jewel, on her forehead.

They slowly fell back to sleep. Their psychic link giving them a wonderful shared dream in which, they were newly married and on their honeymoon. (more on this future event later)

Chapter 1: "Pleasant Lives" Titans West POV

"pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon't…"

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed at a very, very frightened Dr. Light.

"Damn, dude.. You still haven't got over that, have ya' ?" Beast Boy had a smile upon his green face as he spoke to the tied-up man. "Well, I can't blame ya', I fear her too.." He said looking at Raven with a nervous look.

"Oh, I'll show you something to fear when we get back.."

"Oh shit…."

**Insert of "Idiot Boyfriend" –Jimmy Fallon**

**I know what you want, and I know what you need  
But I'm goin' screw it up, yeah   
Cause I'm an idiot, and I'm your boyfriend, yes I am**

The couple were the only ones on the scene. The West Titans no longer sent the whole team on calls; instead, they were broken up into smaller coupled teams. Nightwing and Starfire, Cyborg and Jinx, and Beast Boy and Raven. Earlier they had dropped the 'Teen' from their name. (In order of oldest to youngest. Cyborg 19, Nightwing 18, Jinx 17, Starfire 17, Raven 17, and Beast Boy 17)

At the tower, the usual things where going on. Jinx and Cyborg on the Gamestation 3, Nightwing at his laptop, with Starfire and Silkie, now a moth, by his side.

"Yo Vic!"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"BOO-YA!" Jinx yelled triumphantly at her boyfriend.

"Damn, that's three in a row…"

"Well I guess I've gotten really good at the racing games.."

"We've rubbed off on each other."

"Yep." She jumped into his lap and gazed into his eyes, both cybernetic and natural. As she leaned in to kiss her ebony lover; Beast Boy and Raven walked into the room. "Hey you two!" Cyborg now with a slightly disappointed look on his face made a small whimper. "Oh, sorry baby" As she kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his next, and pulled him closer.

"Um.. see you guys in a few hours" he spoke nervously. As he walked out with Jinx in his arms, the others could only smile.

"Now for you" Raven looked at her emerald love with a mischievous smile. "You know what you have to do.."

"Aw, Rae please.."

"No. Do it"

Beast Boy sighed in defeat, and transformed into a raven and flew on to Raven's shoulder.

"You're staying this way for two hours."

As the green bird sighed, she poured herself a cup of her herbal tea and picked up a book of poetry.

(short and sweet, huh? Please Review Mutha Fackos!)


	2. Day and Night

Well it's time for whut this story really needs. A plot… hehe, ok, here it comes..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own tha TTs but I got other shit.

Chapter 2: "Day and Night"

Titans West POV

It was nine a.m. when Raven awoke to the licking of a small green puppy.

"Gar… please…" her small smile was a welcomed sight to him.

As he transformed back he looked into her eys. "This better?"

"Yeah.." expecting a kiss, her eyes closed; but instead he licked her cheek once more.

"Gar. Enough is enough.." She scolded in monotone. He merely transformed to the puppy again and whimpered.

She sighed and scratched his ears.

In the living room, Jinx and Star were talking and Nightwing and Cyborg were playing video games.

"So Star, are you and Nightwing … you know..?"

"No.."

"Are you getting in the sheets..?"

"Hmm?... Oh!" the orange-skinned alien blushed. "We have not mated, if that is what you mean.." her voice was hushed.

"Well yeah, that's what I meant.." she gave a mischievous smile.

"I do not know if we are ready for a leap such as that…"

On the couch, the guys had the same conversation. However, in a male way.

"Yo, Bird-man, you and Star..?"

"Nope.."

"Ok…."

This night was a special time for the Titans and Squad members. Tonight was the debut of their two bands, 'Eclipse of Five' and 'Blood Brothers'. They were performing at a club downtown. First would be the girls, then the guys, the girls again, and finish with the guys.

In their dressing room, the girls of Eclipse of Five were getting ready for the show. The set up was like a normal band, with Starfire on drums, Terra on a guitar and vocals, Bumble Bee on bass, Jinx on guitar and vocals, and Raven as lead vocalist.

Raven was meditating, Starfire was trying to remember what Gun Wraith taught her on drums, and the other girls were sitting and talking.

As Starfire, Bumble Bee, and Jinx talked; Terra noticed an envelope was slipped under the door.

" 'To Raven' " She read. "Hey Rae, you got a letter.."

Raven removed herself from meditating with an annoyed look.

Terra smiled as she handed it to her.

As Raven read, she was bothered by the words.

"_Dear Raven,_

_My name is Sebastian. I am, some what, of an admirer of you. I have watched you, and have had a crush on you since you came to Jump City. I feel a strong connection to you. I have been too shy to act out before, but I have changed. I would love to meet with you sometime. I will be watching you._

_Your admirer,_

_Sebastian Blood"_

"_Great, I got a stalker"_ She was beside herself in deep thought.

Then.._ "Rae? Ya' there?"_

"_Yes, Gar."_

"_How ya' feeling about this gig?"_

"_A lot more calm than the other girls…"_

"_Haha, same here with the guys."_

"_Will you watch me?"_

"_Of coarse, my dark angel"_

She smiled at his words. He was the best thing that happened to her. As she put the letter out of her mind, she began to focus on the show.

In the 'Blood Brothers' dressing room, things were less calm. They were pretty much having a pre-show party.

Their set up was Dyggar and Mammoth as alternative percussionists (like Chris and Clown of SlipKnoT), Gizmo as the DJ and sampler, Gun Wraith on drums, Moth on guitar as well as Arsenal, Nightwing on bass, and Aqualad on keyboard and secondary sampler, and Beast Boy on lead vocals.

As the girls of 'Eclipse of Five' made their way to the stage, the boys were behind them. As Cyborg introduced them, Beast Boy's cheers for Raven were heard over all others. Raven blushed slightly as she made her way to the microphone and Nightwing and Starfire a mutual kiss of good luck. They played many songs they have written themselves and had the crowd in a frenzy, chanting 'Eclipse!' as they left; Beast Boy jumped onstage wearing a shirt saying, 'I luv Ravens and Veggies!'

All the time she was enjoying her boyfriend and friends performance, Raven felt she was being watched. The feeling sent a chill down her spine and caused a light to explode.

"Something wrong?" Terra asked over the noise.

"A little too excited" she answered.

Later in the parking lot, Raven and Beast Boy left holding hands. Even with her love, she still had the unsettling feeling that caused her to shiver.

"Something wrong?"

"Just cold.."

"Then let me warm you up.." He grinned as he hugged her. She always loved that goofy smile of his, even the bottom left canine sticking out. As she rested her head on his shoulder, her ill feelings left. She didn't have a care in the world.

"_Oh, Raven.. You shall be mine. I know our fathers would approve, or at least yours. She belongs to me Garfield, back off."_ A slender man with a very, very pale face dressed in strange Gothic clothing, walked back into the limousine he stepped out of and blew a kiss towards Raven. "You shall be mine, or you shall belong to no one…"

(Who tha fuck is that guy? Any reviews or suggestions? A plot opens as the story continues…. Check me out.)


	3. Real Underground, Baby

DISCLAIMER: I own whut I own and that's whut I own. This fic disregards anything after the third season.

Chapter 3: "Real Underground, Baby" (again with tha ICP song names…)

Squad West POV

The huge, cylindrical mansion the West Squad inhabited was automatically turning on it's lights for day. As always, Gun Wraith was first to awake. He was always up at seven a.m. to say a quick prayer, cook breakfast, and catch up on the news. Moth was always second. As he left his dark room, he place a phantom of the opera half mask on and made his way to the kitchen and dining room on the Zen garden level. Guard was up at eight thirty and wore his black body suit he wore under his armor and blue jeans.

"Hey I." Gun Wraith greeted. (his dreadlocks now are just below his shoulders)

"What up, man?"

"Just cooked breakfast. Sausage?"

"Dude…" he stared at his friend with a stern look. (remember, he's Jewish)

"Hey, just jokin'… no need to be upset…"

"Your just like Gar.." Moth was seated reading a newspaper.

"Oh, sorry Phantom. Please don't hurt me."

"Shut tha fuck up. I am your leader, and I deserve respect." He stood in front of his brother, his eyes glowing red and his wings spreading from the back of his trench coat.

Stunned and frightened, Gun Wraith could only mutter "Yes sir.."

"Speakin' of Gar.." Guard interjected. ".. remember last year when he said 'Dude, I wanna be Changeling. Call me Changeling..' "

"Yeah. It didn't last a week" Gun Wraith laughed.

"Rae, just called him Dumbass…." Moth added with a smile.

"Those two are exact opposite soul mates…" Gun Wraith was smiling as he thought of the two.

"Yeah, but they are just that; soul mates.."

In their Earth tone room, Terra and Dyggar slept. They where both very tired from the concert last night and were taking their much needed rest. Hours later, Terra awoke to find Dyggar sprinkling her nude body with a soft white rose pedals.

"Mornin' Beautiful…"

"Mmm, what time is it?"

"Um, eleven twenty.." he answered her as he checked the clock.

"I still can't get used to not being waken up by the sunrise…"

"Well we're underground, baby…" (I worked tha title in hahaha!)

In the streets outside, Killer Moth was with a few of his moth monsters and was robbing the Southside branch of the Jump City Bank.

"Yes! Cower before Killer Moth! I am the moth master!"

"Bullshit…."

"What! Who dares..!"

"I do!" Moth shouted as he shot energy blasts at his winged foe. (I'm usin intelligent words!)

"Ahh! Attack my- Aaaahh!" Killer Moth looked on in horror as his creations were shot one by one by blue energy.

"Target practice…" Gun Wraith stated as he blew off his fingers.

Killer Moth headed for the back door, but was cut off by a series of blows from Guard.

"We do nice work.." The young Mahat Magar master looked down upon the man. "It's been kinda slow… I guess I should thank ya' …"

Killer Moth heard nothing but silence in his unconscious state.

The three headed back to their home, satisfied with a job well done.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes" Moth looked upon the pale, well dressed man.

"Yes, I was wondering where I could find the Titans."

Moth felt a strange vibe coming from him, but pointed his finger towards an island with a ten story T shaped tower on it.

Looking at the tower, he turned back and said "Thank you, Moth is it?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Moth"

"Strange guy." Gun Wraith commented before spreading his demon and angel wings.

"We'll probably see him again…" Moth's eyes glowed as he attempted to read the mind of the stranger. He shouted in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his head.

The man turned and moved his finger back and forth in a (no, no) manner. "Do not go into my mind without asking Moth. Doing such a thing to a Blood is dangerous. You have better be glad I am not my father."

"..Blood? You're tha son of Brother Blood!"

"Yes. Sebastian Blood the eight." As he bowed, he raised his hand. After emitting a red glow, he vanished.

The three picked themselves off the ground.

"w-What happened?" Guard asked with a confused look.

"i-I don't remember… Moth?"

"Me either…."

"_Fools!"_

"What was... Nothing I guess…."

"Let's go home guys.."

Titans East POV

Bumble Bee was training her team hard. Arsenal trying to hit Mas and Menos with paint marker arrows in a maze as Aqualad was swimming through a water filled part of the large chamber, trying to get all three of them.

"Roy! Save your ammo! Don't spray and pray! Mas! Menos! You call that hiding! Garth! At least try!"

"Hey! I'm an expect marksman Karen!"

"Yeah, and you can't even see us!"

"We move too fast!"

"Try! How's this!" the young Atlantian soaked his leader. As she lay stunned she looked upon her teammates.

"What was that for!"

"Sorry. Seemed I needed to cool you off.." Aqualad reasoned.

"Karen, you have been so worried whether Slade and Blood will return, you forgot we are human.."

"Hey.."

"Sorry Garth… Anyway, please. Just relax. We are a great team. We're tired and we can handle anything."

"Miss Bumble Bee, please settle down.."

As she sighed, she looked up at the guys. They all held out their hands and helped her up. "Ok… sorry. I've just been on edge.."

As she changed and dried off, Arsenal cooked dinner, Aqualad was conversing with the fish in a tank, and Mas and Menos played video games.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bee" they all greeted.

"Any of you bother to check the mail?" They looked at each other questionably. "Figures…"

As she looked through the pile, she muttered to herself. "Junk mail, junk mail, coupons, fan mail, fan mail, fan mail, 'Greetings from Blood' –WHAT!" She dropped all others and the guys ran to her side. She slowly broke a wax seal of a family crest on the back and pulled out the letter.

"_Pleasant Greetings,_

_My name is Sebastian Blood. I am the son of the seventh 'Brother Blood.' Sadly, my father has passed due to an unfortunate accident. I am his sole heir and wish to set things right. I would love to meet you all for my crowning of the new 'Brother Blood.' I seek peace between your respective teams. I only wish my father tried the same. It shall be a formal affair and I assure you, no harm shall be done. I hope it pleases you to know that I am turning the school concept my father had for the HIVE into a Church, The Church of Blood. You may do as you wish, bring any items you may require, but please, no weapons. I shall not have any in my possession. I have sent these to all four organizations and wish to see you next Saturday at nine. It shall be a glorious occasion! _

_Hopefully your ally,_

_Sebastian Blood"_

All four groups were stunned. A new Brother Blood, who seeks peace. It sounded too good to be true. However after they all discussed it, they all agreed. The 'Blood Ball' would be something none of them would miss.

Titans West POV

"Gar…"

"What is it Rae?"

"That's who sent me the letter…"

"He just has a crush." He assured her. "He can't do anything about this." He raised their intertwined hands.

"I believe you, Gar.." as she kissed him, it did not matter if Trigon himself was in the room; they would not break, but could they hold up to what was ahead?

(Blood has held out the olive branch, but what are his true intentions? Shiiiiiit, I'm makin' it up as I go!)


	4. Before the Ball

Yaaay! My core audience is comin' back!

DISCLAIMER: you already know it…

Chapter 4: "Before the Ball"

Squad East POV

Static read the letter out loud once more. As he looked at his team, it became apparent that They had mixed feelings about the 'Blood Ball.'

"Alright! A new, friendly Blood!"

"Settle down Gear, What makes you think he'll be any different than his sixty year old daddy?" Hot Spot was already getting angry at the thoughts of this new Brother Blood.

"If he's toyin' with us, he has a bad way of doin' it Spot" Static became more mature in his year of leadership. He and the team did as the West Squad does and had done; leave saving the world to those higher up and help those in need in your community. "I mean, both the Titans and the Squads will be there. Even if we're unarm, we can take 'em down.."

"He'd be insane to try…" Jericho reasoned.

"And whut if he ain't above that?" Hot Spot shot back.

"Then he shall be taken down by his father's former ally's son and friends" Jericho had become a valued member of the team. Static even tried to give him the leadership once, but he would not take up the offer. He liked to keep himself modest and prideful, following orders correctly, rather than giving the wrong ones.

Wildebeest was downing yet another bag of chips as he sat on the large, black Squad couch. It sat in front of a giant television that was in the living room of the East Squad's huge building. It was twelve stories tall, and had only a sign out front stating 'The East Squad Headquarters and Dormitory.' They were visited by a Justice League representative once every three months to make sure their money was well spent. This was an annoyance at first, until Batman started to come instead of Green Lantern. After that, fear gripped them to keep the place clean.

"Look guys, We don't get a lot of big-time bad guys here. Let's do it."

"Alright, V" Hot spot calmed down a bit. "We'll do it your way. But if sumthin' goes down' I'LL BREAK MY FOOT OFF IN YO' ASS!"

"You got it Spot…"

**Six days later **

Titans West POV

The eve of the ball was a very anxious day for all of the teams. Tomorrow night would be when they would meet their new ally or foe. They all picked out what to wear.

Nightwing was going in a more traditional Japanese style suit with a trench coat over it. The suit was very, very dark blue; almost black. The coat over it was the same with his bird symbol on the back. On his face, his mask, ever-present. (think of Neo's outfit in the Matrix)

Starefire was going in a pink spaghetti-strap dress with a slit on the left side, running up to her thigh. She would wear pink high-heels with this and her lower back length hair combed back.

Raven would wear an ankle-length dark blue dress with a cloak over her shoulders. (like old comic pics of Rae.) As always she would wear her half-heart necklace with it.

Beast Boy would be in a very dark purple tuxedo that Raven insisted he buy. It was Gothic style and, like Raven, he too would wear his necklace. (Inspired by a Deviantart pic entitled 'Beauty and the Beast Boy.')

Cyborg could not change, but Jinx would wear a strapless long black dress with pink trim and let her mid-back length hair down.

"_It's tomorrow night.."_ Nightwing thought to himself as he laid next to his Tammeranion Girlfriend. He was planning on proposing to her two months from now, but could this interfere? As he looked at Starfire sleeping soundly, he smiled, turned out the light, and embraced her. She did not stir, but he could see in the darkness, a smile stretch across her lips. _"Kori, I will ask you to marry me…soon.." _as he joined her in sleep, a figure looked at them trough their window.

"Well, well, well. Bird boy finally got the balls to get with her… Hmm, better you than me for 'er I guess kid; I probably would've worn her out… And, thanks again for leaving that vault unlocked those years ago…"

As the man leaped off into nothingness, he left a rose tied with a black ribbon and a note that read 'Thank You'

(More player in tha game… who is he?)

In the morning, Starfire looked upon the sleeping Nightwing. His mask was off and his hair covered his face. As she brushed it away and kissed him on the forehead, he awoke.

"Hey Kori.."

"Good morning love, Richard"

"Have a nice dream?"

"Of coarse, it was of you.."

"hehe, same here.."

"y-You dreamed about you too?"

"No, I dreamed about you"

"Oh." After a brief laugh, she embraced him more tightly saying, " I am glad…"

In the kitchen, Beast Boy was wearing only his purple pajama pants and was cooking his usual tofu and vegetable breakfast and was boiling some tea for himself and Raven, who sat at the table reading a book of poetry he had gotten for her.

"How you want your tofu eggs?"

"Gar.."

"Ok, nevermind." He smiled as he turned off a burner and poured her a cup of herbal tea.

Raven had no problem with her vegetarian boyfriend; she was almost vegetarian herself, it's just that she would not eat any fake meat. Her reasoning was that conformists and posers weren't the type of people she associated with, so she did not want to ingest any.

As he sat down next to her with his cup of tea, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Whatcha readin' ?"

"A wonderful poem"

"Ah, mine.."

"What?"

He placed his finger below the author's name.

" 'Garfield Mark Logan'.." she read. "When did you do that?"

"A few months before we started going out.."

_The poem_

'_Fly Raven'_

"_I see her flying high_

_Her beauty makes me feel free_

_She is the angel of my eye_

_The Raven flies above me_

_Her beauty is unsurpassed_

_As the years go on I feel the same_

_My Raven is the beauty_

_That breaks through the rain_

_Though she may be hurtful_

_Though she may cause me pain_

_I still shall stay beside her_

_My heart remains the same_

_Please, oh Raven, let me be yours!_

_She does not hear me_

_But her, my heart still adores"_

"That is so …"

"yes?"

"… beautiful.."

"You are far better.."

(nice huh? I'm putin that up too. Ok, tha No Reviews til I git an Answer Game! Who was at tha window of Nightwing and Star?)


	5. Crowning of Blood

Yeah! I luv you guys!

Poopy, you answered tha question, so this is dedicated to you!

eMotiv, nice to see ya again!

DISCLAIMER: You know… whut I own is whut I own, and that's whut I own.

Chapter 5: "Crowning of Blood"

Titans West POV at first, then everyone's

It was an hour before sunset. The teams received other letters stating the location of Blood's residence. The Titans went in their own vehicles, Nightwing and Starfire were on his motorcycle, Cyborg and Jinx were in the T-car, and Beast Boy and Raven were in his dark purple, almost black '69 Ford Mustang that he bought after he got his license.

It always confused the others why he wanted a moped and would never do anything but polish it. Beast Boy's reaction would be to say "Dude, this was Shaggy 2 Dope's moped! My ass is not worthy to be were Shaggy's was!"

Nightwing and Starfire were first to arrive at the country side mansion. It was four stories tall, it looked as if it was constructed centuries ago. (think of the mansion in Underworld or Eyes Wide Shut… hehe)

"Good evening. May I take your coats?" The doorman was dressed in a white suit with a red tie.

"Yes, thank you" As Nightwing presented his trench coat to the man, the man noticed the blue bird on the back of his suit jacket.

"Ah, I should have realized by the mask that your are indeed Nightwing…" As he took Starfire's coat and hung it up, he took his place back by the door.

Starfire took Nightwing by the arm and began to walk towards the main hall as Cyborg and Jinx drove up.

After giving the car and a stern warning to the vale, he and Jinx walk arm in arm to the mansion.

Beast Boy and Raven were seconds behind them. As he opened Raven's door, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"You look so beautiful tonight, as always"

"Do you always have to say that?" she asked with a smile

"Of course" His smile was as wide as it could possibly be.

As they joined the others, they discovered that the other teams had already arrived before them. Each was wearing their favorite formal wear. The Squad members each had the black and white S emblem on the suit jackets for the men and a ring for the women, the leaders with theirs outlined in gold.

"Buenos noches, Senorita Starfire, y Senor Nightwing." The two fifteen year old Mexican twins, Mas and Menos, were both dressed in light tan suits and both wore light gold tinted sunglasses.

"Buenos noches, Mas y Menos." Starfire greeted.

"Hey Sparky, nice to see you two together." Bumblebee was dressed in a yellow dress and her hair was braided on top and in a bun in the back.

"Hey girl, nice to see you" Jinx greeted

"Likewise J"

After a few minutes, the group was greeted by their host. Sebastian came down the large staircase with his entourage behind him. He was dressed in a white suit with a tan cloak over his shoulders with his usually shaggy light brown hair was combed back.

"Welcome to my home! I am very glad you all decided to come!"

As he was shaking their hands, he made his way to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Ah, Miss Raven. I am sorry if my letter offended you, I did not know you and Mr. Logan here were together. Forgive me."

"_Mr. Logan? He's, like, twenty five and I'm seventeen!"_

"It's alright." The couple answered at the same time.

"Thank you."

"Dinner is served." A chef said as he walked into the room.

"Splendid! You shall have a fine feast!"

In the large dining room, the conversation was at a minimum until Nightwing spoke up.

"So, you just don't want us here to discuss peace between our organizations do you?"

Blood put down his fork and knife and smiled. "You our a very good observer Nightwing. The truth is, I need help.."

"What kind?"

"Preventing the world from ending help.."

The group all stopped eating and looked at the man.

"I had to rush this ceremony and seek your help to help stop a dup of madmen from stealing an ancient set of scrolls. These scrolls, when read, begin or haut the apocalypse. They were made on your home world Raven.."

"The Black-Sun Scrolls…" she answered in her usual monotone.

Blood nodded slowly. "I believe you've met one of them already.."

"Who?" Bumblebee asked.

"Red X… The other is unknown to me. All I know is, he can move earth to his will; like you two." He glanced at Dyggar and Terra. "I have in my possession, two of the three scrolls. I shall give one to you Mr. Martinez…"

"Why me, man?"

"Because you are Dyggar, correct? And you are apart of the West Squad. I do not know what you are entirely capable of, but the Southside crew is one of the most dangerous forces to deal with."

"Very flattering Mr. Blood, but where are the other two?" Moth was getting increasingly worried about this.

"The seconded, I give two Nightwing; and the third is unknown." As Nightwing took the scroll, he looked at Blood.

"Tell me please, what happened to your father?"

"My father was sixty-seven years old, sir. He had grown very frail in the last year. He bedridden and couldn't get out." Blood lowered his head slightly. "He didn't want to be a pitiful waste of space, so he dressed in his robes one morning and he…" Tears began to come down the pale man's face. "..he made his way to the staircase…. He tried to take one step and he slipped…. He fell and broke almost every bone…." As he wiped his face and regained composure, he stood. "So I must become the next Brother Blood and be endowed with all of the power of the title. Then I will gather those scrolls and cast them into another dimension."

Later that night, everyone was gathered into a very large room. There were many hooded Blood followers in the room. Sebastian was kneeling on one knee with his head lowered.

"Brother, you shall lead us, guide us, and teach us the way. You shall be Brother Blood." The strange woman spoke with her arms outstretched. Two hooded followers came beside her. One handed her a golden cup, and the other cut an VIII into her forearm with a dagger.

She took the cup and placed it under the symbol, letting the blood flow in.

"Dude! These people are crazy!" Beast Boy stated in a hushed voice.

"Silence Gar." Raven shot back

"Drink life Brother, drink power; drink blood!"

As the woman spoke, he drank the red fluid and dropped the cup on the floor. His arms dropped to his side and his eyes glowed red. As he stood up, they reverted back to their normal color and the followers cheered.

"From this day forth, we mean no harm to those outside of this organization! We mean only peace! No longer shall we be a cult, a tribe, or a school… No, we are the Church of Blood!"

Another cheer was let out by the mass of people.

Above them all, on the glass roof, was a caped figure. Next to him was a man in a black and yellow suit with goggles draped from his neck.

"Well, Brion, I guess your sister is with them too."

"We got a lot to plan Red X"

"True, Geo-Force, true…."

(Who is Geo-Force?... I don't fully know either, but he's in tha comics…. Next will be the thieves.)


	6. Theives

Here's more for ya'!

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned tha Titans and others but I'm happy with OCs

Chapter 6: "Thieves"

Jump City, is a city by the ocean and a city on top of many tunnels and catacombs. These catacombs are exploited by many individuals, including Slade, The Church of Blood, The West Squad, and now two thieves. One is cloaked in the darkness of a suit, cape, and skull mask and the other in a brown suit with yellow crack designs on it. He wears blue tinted goggles that give his eyes a green tint when he's using his power that he and two others shared.

"Brion, you head to the Squad Mansion and I'll hit Titan's Tower."

"X, are you sure we should go separately? We could be beaten badly.."

"Look, I have all the xinopheom I need, and you will be underground, with all the rock and dirt you need."

"Yes but-"

"No buts Geo-Force! We do this tonight, or we watch it all go to ruin!"

As the young man nodded, his partner turned and walked down a tunnel.

"_If we fail…. God help us… God help us all.." _ As he levitated a boulder and jumped on, he pulled out a picture of two young children. _"Terra, forgive me if I have to harm you.."_

At the Squad Mansion, Moth was in his room reading, Guard and Gun Wraith were playing video games, and Terra and Dyggar were in their room in a warm embrace kissing.

As he broke and looked at the blonde beauty before him he smiled.

"You know Der, it's been a week since Blood warned us.."

"Yeah we've been on alert ever since.."

"Yeah, we're always in uniform and you're even wearing make up.."

"Face-paint.." he muttered as he defended the black circles around his eyes.

"Whatever… and you always have your mask around your neck.."

"And you always have your goggles around yours."

"Point well taken.. Anyway, time for our nightly cavern patrol"

"Aaaaw, I don't wanna go.." He gave a pouting look and crossed his arms.

"Haha, well Moth said we have to, and besides, we'll be alone.." She said in a seductive tone.

"Good point, let's go!"

As the two left their room, Dyggar leaned over the railing shouting "Hey look! It's Kyle and Kenny!"

"Haha, very funny" Gun Wraith said dryly through his black and white bandanna mask.

In Titan's Tower, each of the three couples were in their rooms. They had been there for hours. With nothing to do but wait, they stayed in their rooms often; only leaving to eat and socialize with each other then back to the ones they love.

In their dark room, unlike the others, Raven and Beast Boy were meditating. She, to control her powers; he, to control his beastly urges.

The couple's concentration was broken as the tower's alarm went off.

They ran outside to meet the others and

"Red X.."

"Good to see you too Bird Boy.."

"I got what you want hidden away."

"You mean this?" he held up the scroll and the palm of his other hand.

"Dude! How did y?"

"I'm a thief, Greeny, I take things."

Nightwing drew his bo staff and let out his cry. "Titans, Go! And don't harm the scroll!"

As Beast Boy turned into a leopard and attempted to pouch Red X, he was hit with an X from his palm that wrapped around his body.

"Dude, not cool…" he reverted back to his human form and struggled before turning into a yeti, ripping the X off.

"Thanks, but I must be going.." as he threw a smoke bomb to the floor, he made a hasty exit.

"Damn it!" Nightwing cursed as his fist hit the wall.

Starfire wrapped her arms around her boyfriend to console him saying "It's aright, Love, Nightwing. The other one is safe…"

"For now…"

As Terra and Dyggar made their way to the tunnel, they were greeted by an eighteen year old in a brown and yellow suit.

"Who ar?"

"Dyggar, right? I'm Geo-Force" after speaking he hurled rocks at the couple and pinned them against the wall. "What's wrong? Your powers can't help you against me?"

"Fuck you!" The enraged Dyggar shouted.

"See ya' "

As Geo-Force hovered on a boulder and quickly flew upstairs; only to be hit in the chest by a powerful kick from Guard.

"Stay out!"

Geo-Force staggered, but remained in control and on the boulder.

"Sorry about this" Guard was sandwiched by two slabs of rock and fell to the ground. "I apologize..."

"Don't feel to sorry.." Guard jumped to his feet and did another jumping kick towards the rock manipulating teen.

"Please.." As he hit him with another boulder, he hit the wall. ".. please, give up.."

"n-Never!"

"Your armor protects you, but if you cannot move; what purpose does it serve?" Guard was covered in rocks. His head was the only thing sticking out.

As he headed back up the stairway, he was hit with a light-blue blast that made him feel like he was shot. Geo-Force fell to the ground, clutching his chest. He removed his hand and checked for blood, after seeing no injury he looked back up at his attacker is surprise.

"That's a psychic spirit shot. You get all tha pain of a bullet, without tha damage. However, I can go up more if ya' want and cause some damage.."

"w-Who are you?"

The figure removed his white trench coat, and spread his demonic and angelic wings. "Gun Wraith, Seconded in command of the West Squad. Welcome to our crib."

Quickly getting to his feet, Geo-Force hurled many different rocks toward Gun Wraith as he charged at him. Gun Wraith simply amplified the power and destroyed all the objects.

"That all?"

"You wish Wraith!"

All the while, the battle was being watched by two others. Moth, ready to jump in if his brother fell and Red X, ready to do the same for Geo-Force.

(Whut do ya thinks gonna happen? Tell me, please! I need suggestions…. And be sure to check out a terrific writer's fics, Hoshi)


	7. Old Acquaintence

Thanks a shit load for tha support!

DISCLAIMER: who cares…

Chapter 7: "Old Acquaintance"

As Geo-Force and Gun Wraith threw rocks and blasts at each other, Red X stood shrouded in darkness.

"_Your taking too long Brion! Use all of your power!"_ X scolded his partner as he could hear him. Red X paid no attention to Dyggar or Terra as they broke free of their rock bondage.

"Now I'm pissed!" Dyggar roared as the rocks flew off his body.

Terra escaped and looked up. "Red X!"

"He's mine, Ter!" Dyggar flew on a boulder towards the caped man, dodging shots from the Xs in his palms until he was face to mask with him.

X took no time to think as he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Dyggar; grabbing him in a choke-hold.

Dyggar thrashed and rammed his back against the wall again and again before a dazed Red X fell off. Dyggar lifted him up by the collar and spat on his mask. "Weak lil pussy.." he taunted.

"You maybe.." Red X delivered a devastating kick to his head, which caused Dyggar to let go. As X spun around, he took a stance. "Bring it, Rock boy!"

"Should've stayed down.." Dyggar threw punch after punch, each was easily dodged.

"Way too slow.." Red X commented as he continued to move, bob, and weave. He never moved more than one foot, his arms remained at his side, under his cape. "C'mon! Hit me!"

Red X did not realize that he fell into a trap as he stepped into a mud puddle. A wicked smile came upon Dyggar's face, his platinum crowned canines shining. Red X felt the mud grow and surround his entire body and hold him with incredible strength. As he struggled, Dyggar laughed.

"w-What's wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to be a good guy!"

"I play tha part, but I'm not very nice." Dyggar back-handed Red X into the stone wall.

"Dyggar! Don't loose it!" Terra called to him.

"You got it babe!"

"Ooooh and what a babe she is.." X was trying to play with Dyggar's head.. and it was working..

"Shut tha fuck up!" Dyggar absent mindedly punched at X's abdomen and broke the encasement he was in.

"Thanks.." Was his response as he hammered his fists into Dyggar's stomach. The speed was incredible and inhuman as Dyggar quickly bent over in pain.

Dyggar fell to his knees and nearly fell down as his arms hit the ledge they were on. Dyggar began to cough up blood as he looked at Red X's masked face, that was inches from his.

"Nice, huh? You can thank bird boy wonder for that.." X graved his throat and head butted him repeatedly. After about seven strikes he pulled back to see that he knocked his opponent out, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "You need to control that temper" he said as he dropped him.

The next sound Red X heard was Terra's battle cry as he was hit with a barrage of boulders. X quickly recovered and jumped from rock to rock until he reached Terra, knocking her unconscious with a jumping roundhouse kick.

As she fell, the other Squad members looked on in shock. Especially when she was caught by Geo-Force.

"w-w-whut?" Gun Wraith questioned what he saw as Geo-Force laid Terra down gently. Gun Wraith continued to stare until he was bound by a red gooey substance fired from Red X. As he struggled to no avail, X simply walked pat him and took a stance befor Moth.

"C'mon Big man, let's see what ya got…" Red X's taunts meant nothing as Moth casually removed his long, black trench coat and spread his massive moth/bat wings.

He peered into X's mask with glowing red eyes. Out of the four blood brothers, he had the most control over his transformation. Dyggar needed righteous fury, Gun Wraith needed a balance of good and evil, Beast Boy needed the help of psychic powers and vengeance, and Moth needed tranquility; so his true beast form was easy to reach.

As he grew to eight feet tall, his skinned darkened to a medium gray, and his long baggy pants turned into ripped baggy shorts, Red X stepped back a few steps.

"Um…. Ray… we should go…"

"No Brion! I'm staying until I get that scroll!"

"**_Ray?... Ah, I know your identity Red X, or should I say Krack?"_** (this version of X is mine)

"Shut up Tobias!"

"_**You were a misfit thief then, and you're one now…"**_

"I said 'SHUT UP!' " enraged, Red X fired shot after shot, each different projectile seemingly hit Moth, but on direct impact was destroyed by a strange blue, black, and red aura.

Geo-Force ran to his partner's side. "Ray! Let's go!"

Paying no attention to Geo-Force, Red X shouted "Tobias! Fight me as a man, not a monster!"

Nodding, he reverted back to his full human form, his wings were now a lot smaller than what they previously were and folded behind his back and disappeared. "Alright then… Let's go Ray…"

"The name is Red X.." he said coldly and sternly as he removed his belt and cape. "I have no power now…"

"Shall we begin?" Moth asked, taking a stance.

"You asked for it." X replied, taking a stance of his own.

(X and Moth have a history together.. more on that in tha next chapter!)


	8. What's Happening Here?

Welcome to another excitin' addition of Waking Dreams II: Church of Blood!

DISCLAIMER:….. I don't even need this thing; you know I don't own any DC characters but I got some OCs.

Chapter 8: "What's Happening Here?"

No more specific POVs

Red X and Moth were engaged in hand to hand combat, and neither showed sign of stopping. Red X pulled down the top of his suit and tied it around his waist to cool off a bit.

"Well I see you've been trainin' some Ray.." Moth commented

"The name's Red X!" as he charged at his opponent in a blind rage, the earlier times came back to him.

_**Flashback**_

Four years prior to this, the Southside Squad was three months old and had seven members; Moth, the Dragoness (deceased), the first Guard (wheelchair bond), Tundra (deceased), Polar (deceased), Glock (now Gun Wraith), and Dyggar. They were admired and loved in their neighborhood. They helped only the Southside and not the entire city, as the Teen Titans would do a year later.

He was a member of a gang apart of the Southside Crew; there he learned his favorite skill, stealing. He was given the name Krack, for his skill on a safe and codes, but his name was Ray. His surname was unknown, he wasn't sure why he would need one anyway; he had no parents. The only family he knew was the Crew and that's all he had. He met Glock and asked if he could join the Squad many times; and he was denied many times.

"What? Why not?"

"Ray, you only steal. That's all you do and that's all you know. You have no real skill to help anyone.."

"But I've took martial arts lessons too; I can be a little bit of help.."

"Ray, we all can handle ourselves and we don't need anyone else, I'm sorry…"

The words of the former Squad leader were harsh to him, but true. He was a thief. He didn't like to play the 'good guy' and probably wouldn't know how until one night.

The Eastside Crips, broke into a jewelry shop a few blocks from Krack's apartment. He saw flash lights and about three armed men. Not thinking fully, he wanted to prove himself and went to stop them. Making a dramatic entrance in, he was immediately slammed against a wall and a gun put to his head.

"Look here, man! We gots ourselves a hero!"

They laughed as he shook in fear. When the man pulled back the hammer, he thought it was all over…. Until blinding blue and red lights engulfed the building. A dark figure wearing a half black and half white mask and a trench coat hovered into the doorway.

"Let 'em go…"

"Who tha fuck are you!" One of the man asked in fear as he pointed a gun in his direction.

"Moth…." He threw up his arms and the gun's were surrounded in glowing blue and red energies. They flew from their owners' hands to Moth. "Now your toys are gone.."

Krack quickly hit the man holding him in the throat and hit him repeatedly with different blows; kicks, punches, and head butts.

After subduing the men and calling the police, the Squad eagerly accepted him. He was a great addition to the team. However, old habits die hard. He began to take what he wanted, when he wanted. Within a few months' time, he was kicked out of the Squad, but was still considered a close ally to Moth until he hit on Mya, the Dragoness. Many others would join and leave, but the seven first members stayed until Slade's attack, which was six months after his son, Jericho, took his leave.

_**Back to Reality**_

"You were a punk then, and you're a punk now.." Moth had Red X pinned down. As he reached for the mask, two legs wrapped around his neck and threw him backwards.

"What do you think I've done in four years, Tobias?" X got to his feet and calmly walked to Moth, taking the third scroll from his pocket. "Thanks Toe, I'll be seein' ya' "

Moth was out cold, his head had hit the cavern wall. The two men walked back out of the tunnel. Geo-Force placed a letter into Terra's hand as he left behind Red X. "See you guys later, sorry we were a little rough…" he said as he looked over his shoulder.

When they were long gone, Guard broke free of his rock restraint and checked on his teammates. "Steve? You awake?"

"Just get me outta this, ok?" Gun Wraith was more than a little angry at the moment

Later on, Moth was seated on the couch with an ice pack on the back of his head and talking to Nightwing on the monitor.

"What do you mean they have the scrolls!"

"Dick, it ain't a good time for rhetorical questions…"

"Tobias! It was your job to stop them!"

"Don't you think I know that!"

Infuriated, Nightwing shut off the monitor on the Titan end.

"Need help hermano?" Gun Wraith asked his brother

"Yeah" As he removed the ice pack, Gun Wraith extended his angel wing and placed his hand on the back of Moth's head.

"Ok, everyone's healed now.."

"Only psychically bro…"

"Don't worry… we'll stop what ever their planning…"

"Don't worry… we'll stop what ever he's planning…" Red X and Geo-Force were in a small apartment just outside of the Jump City limits.

"If we did this right.. everyone and Blood will know the truth… That Slade is doing this to turn everyone against each other…"

"That's right boys." The cockney voice of Mad Mod rang through the room. "Slade's one fag short of a full carton and he will stop at nothin' to have his revenge on all of us."

"But did we have to do that?" Geo-Force asked his partner.

"To make a non-Armageddon omelet, you gotta break a few eggs, guna"

(I got no clue whut I'm doin' now, haha, tha ideas just come. They flow through me, but tha outcome will be through many different comic inspired events. Til next time mutha fackos!)


	9. Real Enemy?

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned DC characters, but I just got OCs.

Chapter 9: "Real Enemy?"

In an apartment on the Westside of Dakota, three individuals sit and ponder their next move. Mad Mod had recruited the two young men, each with troubled pasts, to serve a purpose. After Slade tricked him, he wished to reform. Slade's madness and hatred for all young superheroes made him want to call forth the most dangerous Hell spawn under Satan, Trigon the terrible. He would give up anything to make the Titans suffer for the loss of his oldest son. When Mad Mod discovered his true intensions, he was about to take the robot army he assembled to take Slade down. However, things didn't go as planned when Jericho interfered. If they had waited a little longer, Mod would have freed the imprisoned group and fight Slade to his last breath.

"_He would be dead if I had me way… oh well, can't win 'em all.."_

"Mod…. Um…"

"Yes, Brion? Out with it.."

"We got visitors…"

Mod turned around to see Geo-Force in a choke hold held by Wildebeest.

"Hey Mod; Don't mind if we have a lil chat do ya' ?"

"Not at t'all Static." The nervously grinning man sat on a couch with Hot Spot and Jericho on both sides of him.

"Hey Mod…" Jericho greeted

Mad Mod could only give out a nervous noise.

"..And so that's it…." Mod had told the whole story.

"Slade wants to bring back Trigon…" Gear concluded

"We're not too sure that Slade was even really controlling himself" Red X had his mask pulled up just above his mask to drink a beer he got out of the small refrigerator.

"He hasn't seemed like my dad in years… I doubt Trigon has been affecting him since then. He became obsessed with power… But… if we can get him almost normal… then let's stop him and anyone helping him or Trigon."

"Jer's right. We got to do whatever it takes to stop anything bad from happenin' !"

"You got it Static.." Hot Spot looked over to Wildebeest, who nodded in agreement.

Geo-Force presented Static with the scrolls. After he did, his cell phone rang.

"Brion.. Gizmo, what's happened?"

"You won't fuckin' believe this!"

"What?"

"Well, like you thought, Slade's body ain't here! Me and Mammoth searched, he's still alive!"

"Alright…" As he sighed heavily and looked at everyone, then to Jericho. "Well Jericho, your father's still alive."

"I know…"

Back at Titans Tower, Nightwing was finally cooled off after he spent all night in the training room. The aftermath caused the Titans to order a new heavy duty punching bag. Nightwing was half asleep, he laid on the couch with his head in Starfire's lap. The West Squad had come over and at the moment Starfire, Cyborg, and Gun Wraith were discussing the situation, while Terra, Dyggar, and Guard were playing video games and Raven was going to get her first tattoo by Moth.

"So you want the upside-down raven, right?"

"Yes, right here on my lower back.. and don't get any ideas and stare at my ass.."

"Don't worry, I'm celibate."

"Dude, really?" Beast boy was clutching on to Raven's hand. His tension loosened slightly at Moth's words.

"Yeah. Ever since… Well, sexual thoughts and desires never come to me. Anyway, Rae, you may wanna reconsider this.."

"Why?"

"Your emotions.. They could rip this place apart!"

"I can deal with pain if the final result is beauty."

"Alright then." Moth was an expert tattoo artists. He had given hundreds. He worked at a tattoo parlor to make some money; it was always a great surprise for customers to see a superhero giving them a tattoo.

As the needles hit Raven's gray skin she winced, her eyes shut tightly, and she squeezed Beast Boy's left hand.

"Were yours like this?" she placed her free hand on his temple and he felt what she did.

"Agh!... yeah…"

After a few minutes the buzzing of the pen stopped.

"Are you done?" she inquired

"With the outline…"

Raven let out a sigh and gave a sarcastic "Great…"

The monitor interrupted Terra's and Dyggar's game suddenly, and on the other end was Static.

"Titans West. Ya' there?"

"Yeah, What's the problem?" Nightwing asked as he sat up.

"No problem. We got the scrolls and an explanation"

Nightwing looked and saw Mad Mod, Red X, and Geo-Force in the background.

"Hello….. brother…" Terra said hesitantly. She had read the letter he left her and so had Dyggar. Geo-Force waved and put on a smile.

After explaining everything the group found that they were all tricked.

"We've already contacted Blood and he has sent out a search for any one who may know were Slade is. He said he would get back to you guys as soon as he found somethin' out."

"Alright, thanks Virgil. And X… I got a rematch with you.." Nightwing gave a smile as he looked at Red X.

"Anytime man, anytime.."

After her session, Moth held up a mirror and Raven examined her new body art. She lifted up her black hoodie and gazed into the mirror, the very top of her violet thong showing. Moth, of course, was unfazed, but Beast Boy was trying to hold back different dirty thoughts.

"_Not 'til we're married, not 'til we're married…" _his mental words were picked up by Raven through their psychic link.

"_Well, I hope I won't have to wait long.." _As she answered him back, she gave a mischievous smile.

Far, far away from this, a young man was standing in the middle of a dark room. The only light was from one directly above him. He had been seen by the Titans may times before; a simple Goth wearing a pac-man ghost shirt, but he had grown to despise them and all other hero teens. His band was scheduled to play at the club, but when the heroes asked if they could perform, his band was given the boot. He sought out revenge and two men were willing to give it to him…

"Now Limbo… your dreams were shattered, your talent spat upon! What do you wish to do!"

"Destroy them all Master Slade.." he wore a black leather suit with two skulls as shoulder pads.

"Then here.. drink this, it shall bring you power and bring you closer to Raven and Master Trigon. Limbo took the strange colored liquid from Slade's hand and gave a "Thank you Master Deasthstroke" before drinking it. After he drank, he fell to his knees. His pale skin turned a blood red and wings shot out from his back. His nails turned into long claws and his eyes became a glowing yellow.

"Arise demonic Goth! Arise and serve your masters!"

"Yes Master…"

(Now my head has fucked itself up… I've utterly confused myself… please review and wait for my return mutha fackos!)


	10. It's all uphill from here

DISCLAIMER: I got OCs and ideas and that's it.

Chapter 10: "It's All Uphill From Here"

Nightwing met with Gizmo and Mammoth and questioned them fully on why they didn't say what they were doing.

"Well… you see… um…"

"Don't mind the shit-breathed yeti here. We were asked by Geo-Force to search for any sign of Slade. It was a pretty fuckin' simple and easy job until we found out how serious things were.."

"Slade and Trigon have been trying to pit us against each other.." Nightwing started to drift in thought until he looked over at Red X. "So, what are you doing?"

"Me? Well, I don't want the world to end."

"Again, you play the good guy…" he stated with a smile.

"I stole the scrolls from you and the Squad and a museum; that sound like a good guy?"

"If you actually are trying to save the world; ..yeah…"

"Shit"

Nightwing had to hold back from chuckling as X cursed. Starfire leaned over the couch and hugged him from behind.

"Aww, ain't that sweet.."

Nightwing smiled and flipped him off and Red X returned the gesture.

Dyggar and Geo-Force were talking in the kitchen. Both had a lot to learn about the other.

"So, you're my half sister's boyfriend?"

"Yeah. And you're her half brother?"

"Yeah…"

After a long silence, Geo-Force cut the small talk and got serious.

"Do you love her Derrick?"

He nearly choked on drinking his beer. "Whut?"

"Do you love her?"

"Brion… let me tell you somethin'.. I really, really care for her… I just can't say it…"

"Why not?"

"Every time I say 'I love you' to someone they.." He was brought back to days of sorrow and pain instantly. ".. they die…. I told my mom I loved her… she died the next day of her breast cancer… I told my ex-girlfriend I loved her; we fought, broke up, she hooked up with Steve, then Slade killed her… Yeah, Brion, I love her. But I love her too much to say it to her. When I do… I'll lose her…"

Unknown to him, Terra heard the whole thing. She was crying softly in mixed emotions of joy and sorrow. Moth noticed this and walked to her side; placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I couldn't bring myself to ask him why he never said it… I had Brion do it…" She told Moth.

"He really and deeply cares.. there's no way around it. But he also wishes to protect you. That is why he never said it.."

Terra nodded. "But he always shows me.." she was now smiling. After wiping her tears and giving Moth a quick hug; she glomped (hug-tackled) Dyggar.

As they were on the ground they laughed and hugged one another tightly.

Moth and Geo-Force were glad to see the couple together.

"Ya' know Brion, seeing those two makes me think we'll be family soon.."

Geo-Force smiled. "It would be good to have you three as brothers."

"Hey Moth!" Beast Boy called. "I was wondering if I could get another tattoo."

"Sure. What?"

"A howling wolf, over the left side of my back."

"Sounds good to me, alright"

While Beast Boy was in his session, Raven was looking on.

"ow! Ow! AAAH!"

"Oh, suck it up Gar.."

Red X was on the beach, staring into the vastness of the ocean. His thoughts were broken as a finger tapped his shoulder. He turned around to receive a blow to the face that knocked him to the ground.

"After all this, you'll get more than that Ray.." Dyggar walked off.

As X picked himself up, he was filled with great anger. "My name is RED X!"

"You are all so easily fooled" The voices owner looked on from high in the air. "You will all suffer, but not you my dear Raven… not if you leave that green freak for a red one…."

(Things shall become a lil more confusin' and clear as WD:COC continues…)


	11. Evil's Betrayal

In this, you can see I'm tryin' to get into more detail with tha relationships. I'm workin' my way up..

Chapter 11: "Evil's Betrayal"

"Where were you Goth?"

"Out…"

"Do not speak to your master like that!"

" 'Master?'…." Goth flew towards Slade and starred into his left eye. Slade was frightened but did not show it.

"Yes. I am your master. You have grown arrogant, and foolish Goth. Do not make me discipline you.."

"Try it…"

Slade took no time to think as he threw a punch at the demon's face. Goth's head was tuned to the side. He began to laugh as he slowly turned to face Slade. Slade responded by hitting him again and again. This time Goth did nothing. He just smiled wickedly before grabbing Slade's fist.

"I know what has gone on in your mind Slade… You want to bring back Trigon to enslave him." He waved his red finger back and forth in front of his face. "You are so wrong. My true master shall be the master of all! I have taken the liberty of destroying those confinement scrolls…"

"You bastard!" Slade threw his left fist at him, only to have it caught as well. Goth applied his strength and forced him to the ground.

"Ha ha! Your pitiful! You are stronger and smarter than any human and yet you have no common sense. Your eldest son lost all sense because of the way that serum affected him…"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Don't speak to your master like that!" Goth rammed his right knee into Slade's jaw and kneed him with the left on the side of the head. Slade flew across the room and hit the ground and rolled. "When you arise, you shall serve me…"

Slade could do nothing.

"Now to get those scrolls…"

At the West Titans' tower, things were going very well; only no one took time to wonder were Red X was. Beast Boy and Raven were now in their room meditating, Nightwing and Starfire were having conversations with the members of the West Squad, Geo-Force, and Mad Mod, and Cyborg and Jinx were in their room for some 'privacy.'

"Friends, when shall we call the Brother Blood and inform him of the glorious news?"

"Soon Kory." Moth answered in monotone.

"And Mad Mod?.."

"Yes?"

"I have noticed that you are younger than the other times we have encountered you. Please tell me what is the cause."

Mod smiled and sat down crossing his legs and still holding on to his cane. It was true, he was younger. Before, he went from a man in his seventies to a thirty year old. Now he was in his mid twenties. "Well, it's Slade's lil potion. Ya see, it made him younger among other things so I decided to take it. It made me younger and that's it... I feel gypped!"

The others let out a laugh, except Starfire.

"Please, … "

"It means not getting what you deserve." Nightwing answered.

"Oh.. Thank you love, Richard." She said with a cheerful little smile.

Within a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Starfire, who had been on Nightwing's lap the entire time, shot up.

"We have visitors! Come love, come!" She pleaded as she pulled Nightwing by the wrists.

" 'Come love, come'…." Dyggar put on a mischievous smile. Terra smacked him in the back of the head.

"Pervert.."

"You know it babe" He threw himself on top of the blonde who let out a squeal of delight. He began to give her butterfly kisses all over her face and neck and his hands were on her thighs, caressing them softly.

"I think we should leave them…" Moth flatly stated.

As the men left, the couple went further. Dyggar slid his hands under Terra's shirt and she did the same. They were engaged in a deep passionate kiss and only broke for air.

"Let's take this to a guest room.." Dyggar decided. As he started to get off of her, she pulled him back down.

"No, here."

"But.." his plea was silenced by a kiss. "You're always right.."

At the front door, Starfire and Nightwing saw that their visitor was..

"Sebastian, welcome!" Starfire greeted.

"Hello. Do you have the scrolls?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Nightwing asked as he drew them from his belt.

Brother Blood merely pointed to his head before taking the three from him. "Thank you. Now all shall be put right at my home."

"May we come?" Starfire asked.

"No, I must do it alone. I have two items I would like you to give Garfield and Raven.." Blood reached into his cloak and pulled out two roses. Their stems were wrapped around one another. One was purple and the other was black. "Something to show that I like to see them happy."

Nightwing took the roses and gave a nod to Brother Blood. "I'll give it to them"

"Now, I must be off." Blood got into a black limousine and gave a wave.

"Good bye friend!" Starfire cried before it drove into a tunnel entrance.

"This ordeal was over pretty quickly.."

"I am glad my love.." The couple embraced before heading back into the tower hand and hand. They would get a surprise when they reached the living room level..

Inside the limo, Blood looked at the scrolls with a wicked smile.

"Soon Master Trigon…." After he spoke, his body transformed into the red demon, Goth. "They are so easily fooled… They actually believe I was Blood!" He let out a laugh of victory as the vehicle emerged into the city.

(Now they got problems… See ya next time!)


	12. Bad Revelations

After doin some searchin, I know that a lot more people read my fics than just tha ones that review… Please review. It's very helpful. Except for Warprince. Dude, why are you givin me tha same thing over and over again? I like that your reading but please.. anyway.

Chapter 12: "Bad Revelations"

Squad East POV

In Dakota, the East Squad were in their training room. Gear and Jericho training in hand to hand combat, Static and Hot Spot training in elemental, and Wildebeest was on the specially designed bench press.

Jericho was proving to be a very formidable opponent to Gear. He couldn't even touch his friend, Joey. After being knocked to the ground for the forth time, Jericho helped him up.

"Damn Joe.. let's give it a rest, ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "You got it Rich"

"I'll stick to usin' my brain if ya don't mind.."

"And I'll stick ta barbeque!" Hot Spot shouted as he sent a barrage of flames in Static's direction.

"Spot! Chill!" His leader pleaded.

"Chill? HA! Can't stand the heat, drop the leadership!" Hot Spot would not let up. He was testing Static, even though he wouldn't admit it; Hot Spot liked to keep Static a strong leader so he wouldn't have to be. In the beginning, he was furious that he had to take orders from, in his eyes, 'an inexperienced costumed wanna-be.' He slowly came around, and considers him one of his closest friends, thought he won't admit it.

"C'mon Virgil! Don't be a bitch!" Hot Spot shouted as he hurled more fiery blasts at Static.

"If bein' a bitch is tryin' not to get burnt, then I'm a bitch.." Static was dodging all that Hot Spot had to throw at him. He would try to shoot bolts of electricity at the teen but he was just as well trained as he was.

The sparing match would have continued, but hot spot got too close to the fire alarm sprinklers. As they went off, Hot Spot and Static hit the ground in a draw.

"Well, that settles that.." Jericho stated with a smile.

**Titans East POV**

At their tower that rested under the dark, polluted sky of Steel City, the East Titans were taking a break. Recent events had them searching within themselves and others to find more to their lives. Aqualad was now Tempest after being trained by a figure from another dimension. His suit is red were it was once blue and he has a few new powers. He also has found love with an Atlantian woman named Dolphin.

Arsenal is still the 'badass' of the group. He has tried to use his bow and arrows more and rely less on his other weapons.

Bumble Bee has also found love with a young man named Malcolm, who has decided to join them as Herald, with the ability to open portal's in space with his 'Gabriel Horn.'

Mas and Menos have matured a bit. They now are completely bilingual and are great hand to hand fighters.

As the East Titans were in their living room, Nightwing appeared on their monitor.

"Titans East. We have excellent news!"

"What is it Nightwing?" Bumblebee asked with a smile as she held Herald's hand.

"Blood has.. wait, whose that?"

"Oh, um, this is Herald. He's the sixth East Titan."

"And her boyfriend.." Arsenal added.

The blue clad Herald could only laugh as Bumblebee smacked Arsenal on the back of the head.

"Well glad to have you." Nightwing said.

"Thank you, Nightwing"

"Alright, as I was saying.. Brother Blood has taken the scrolls and will get rid of them."

"Alright!" Mas and Menos cheered simultaneously.

"Well I'll leave you now.."

"Wait!"

"Yes guys?"

"Is Senorita Starfire there?"

"So long…"

**Titans West POV**

"They shall not give up.." Starfire said with a smile.

"I know..."

After a while Terra and Dyggar emerged from a guest room that they quickly ran to when Starfire and Nightwing caught them.

"Um.. sorry Rich…" Dyggar said scratching the back off his head.

"It's alright."

"Yes friends, you were merely showing your love for one another. Though it was in the room of living.."

Terra and Dyggar laughed and smiled, their faces glowing bright red.

"Someday, I wish Nightwing would do such things.." She said in a seductive voice.

Nightwing nearly fainted from what he just heard. "Kori… um.."

"However, I am happy he wishes to wait until we are wed. On my planet, such acts were only taken by monks…"

"Um.. thank you."

"You are welcome love"

In a whispered voice, Dyggar spoke to Terra. "I bet ya they don't last that long."

"I don't think so. And Der, you're broke. What kind payment could you give?"

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Me.."

A few hours later, the Squad members left to their base and Beast Boy came out of his and Raven's room.

"Hey Gar." Nightwing called.

"Hey. They leave?"

"Yeah, and Cy and Jinx are out."

"Where's Star?"

"Asleep.." he answered pointing down to his chest. Beast Boy looked over and saw the Tameranian Princess clinging to her love.

"Well, I just came for some tea.."

After he left the room with his and Raven's tea, the phone rang.

Nightwing slowly pried himself from Starfire's grasp and went to answer it.

"That's….. my mustard!..." She said in her sleep as he got up.

Nightwing smiled softly before picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Yes, the brother would like to know when he can come to your residence for the scrolls"

"Didn't he already come?"

"Sir, the brother has been in France for four days. He is returning next week."

Nightwing's jaw dropped.

(Ok, this seemed to take forever.. I'm gettin where I wanna be. Please review. And await tha events to come.)


	13. Reunited

PP how'd you know! That's in tha next chapter by tha way..

Chapter 13: "Reunited"

Gizmo and Mammoth were at their apartment in downtown Jump City. It wasn't anything special; it had many flaws but it was shelter. Gizmo always stayed in the kitchen/living room and Mammoth had the bedroom to himself; this was perfect for their sizes.

Gizmo was making some fine adjustments on his equipment when a knock came to the door. Not wanting to stop his work, he called his friend.

"Hey! Hairball!"

"What the fuck do you want?" a very drowsy Mammoth asked.

"There's someone at the door."

Mammoth was irritated, but went and opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Baran!"

"Selinda!"

The two hugged immediately.

"Whoa! Shimmer!" Gizmo cried as he ran to her.

"Hey there green jeans. G'day!" She was Mammoth's sister. She and him were very close. When she was diagnosed wish stomach cancer in their country, Australia, he knew he only had one option, get the money for the operation by any means necessary. He turned to crime and was latter recruited into the H.I.V.E. His talents grew and so did the payment. He kept in constant contact with her, saying that he would continue to get all the money they could ever need so that they may live great lives.

"Still hangin' around shorty, eh?"

"Hey!"

Laughing softly, she continued. "Where's Jinx?"

"She's a Titan now"

Looking surprised, he replied. "Long story.."

"She's in love with one.." Gizmo stated flatly.

"Ah, the things one 'ill do for love.."

"How'd you get here?" Mammoth was very excited to see his sister, but was a little confused on how she came to America. _"Her powers are to absorb elements and use them, not to teleport." _He thought

"Oh, Goth got me." She said pointing to the tall, slender man behind her. He was in human form and wore a trench coat over his leather suit.

"Goth? That's a very creative name…" Gizmo said sarcastically.

"Watch it man… I'm stronger than I look." He said with his eyes glowing yellow. The two young man looked at him strangely. "You want to come back to my place?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Let's go." As Gizmo followed the others to a black limo outside he was awestruck. "Whoa! You must be loaded!"

"No, only my father Deathstroke.."

"You mean you're Slade's son!"

"Slade Wilson is a pitiful waist of breath; Deathstroke, the terminator, is a merciless beast with great power.."

"Huh?"

"Just get in the car.."

(Goth considers Deathstroke Slade a second father, but despises the man underneath the mask, ok? Now, for those payin attention; back in tha beginin of this. That was Goth talkin, not Brother Blood. Anyway…)

As the four went to their destination, Shimmer tried to convince her brother of what she thought was right..

"Baran.. I want you and Gizmo to help us take down the Titans and their friends.."

"What? b-But Selinda.. there my friends now.."

"And I'm your sister. Who was always there for you? Who was there when you were teased because of your size? Whose illness got you to train and become Mammoth?"

"….you…"

"I can't believe you!" Gizmo was getting very angry at what he saw. "You're messing with his head! You think you can make him do what you say because you're his sister! What kind of evil bitch are you!"

"Mikron…"

"Yeah?.."

Gizmo received a devastating punch that sent him through a window and into a telephone pole.

"NO ONE SPEAKS TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"

Gizmo lay unconscious, his small dwarf body had many injuries. Goth instructed the driver to keep going and they left Gizmo to suffer.

(Blood is thicker than friendship. Is Gizmo ok? And whut about tha others? Find out in tha next chapter, "Betrayal of the Twins" …how'd you know whut was in my head!)


	14. Betrayal of the Twins

How'd you know PP? This is dedicated to you, man.

Chapter 14: "Betrayal of the Twins"

Jinx and Cyborg left the movie theatre hand in hand. They received stars from time to time as they walked through the parking lot; either for being Titans, a Cyborg and a Goth, or a biracial couple. They didn't mind. As they drove home in his "baby" they made their way through downtown. Surprisingly, there was barely anyone there. They rode, laughing and talking until Jinx saw something.

"Vic.. Stop the car!"

He pressed the brakes suddenly and she quickly undid her seatbelt, opened the door violently, and ran out.

"GIZMO! Oh my god! Vic! Come here!"

Cyborg quickly raced out of the vehicle to his girlfriend's side. He looked at her holding the green clad dwarf teen in her arms. Blood was on the back of his head and his backpack was smashed.

"We have to get to the tower!" Tears were in Jinx's eyes. She didn't know if he would survive.

He only nodded and opened a back door for them.

"Hold on baby." He said as he slammed his metal foot to the floor.

In minutes, they were at the Tower's garage. Cyborg had already informed the others. Raven levitated him and teleported everyone to the infirmary. Before setting him on a bed, she placed her hand on the back on his head and tried to heal the wound the best she could. She then placed her hands on other parts of his body with injuries, including his ribs, arms, legs and spine.

"He's lost a lot of blood" she stated in a worried monotone.

"Whatever you need, I'm here." Beast Boy told Cyborg.

"Go to the back and get a bag of B negative blood."

Not asking how he knew, Beast Boy obeyed.

After a while, his condition was stabilized and he was attached to monitors checking his vital signs.

"Who would do that?" Jinx was seated in a chair beside the bed with Cyborg sitting by her.

"I don't know. But I'll make sure he gets better.." he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Vic, please, he was my first friend…" She thought back, her parents were unknown to her, all she knew is, for some reason, they went to India. They were killed by bandits and she was left to suffer. She was found with amnesia and a simple ID bracelet with her name and birthday on it that they forgot to take. 'Jinx' was her only name; her surname was badly scratched and was illegible. She was taken in by a witch who sought an apprentice. She was one of five. As her powers grew, so did the danger for everyone around her. All of her peers met deadly bad luck. Feeling completely alone, she tried to commit suicide with a knife. However, someone intervened.

The blade was batted out of her hand. Eye hers flew up quickly to see a small boy in front of her.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"I.."

"I know how you feel.. I was like you. You're different, you feel alone.. But there's a group for people like us.."

"Like us?"

"Mmm-hmm, it's called the H.I.V.E…."

**Back to present**

"He saved my life… and was my friend…"

"I'll save his… for you and because he's become mine.."

**Titans East POV**

Bumblebee searched the entire tower. She couldn't find any trace of the guys.

"_Mas and Menos are usually the first ones I see…. And where's Mal?" _her thoughts plagued her; was there a call and she didn't hear it?

She made her way to the tower's living room to see..

"Mas! Menos! Where's everyone at?"

The teens slowly turned around. On their foreheads there was a bloody G and their eyes had very small pupils.

"What's goin' on?"

"Your little friends here, mistakenly made a deal with a demon…"

She whirled around to she a red demon before her. His eyes glowing yellow. Behind him, her friends were tied up with a Slade collar on each of their necks. Slade stood behind them, he would be pardoned by Trigon and would allow him to do as he wished as long as he took out the teen heroes. He was also instructed to leave Beast Boy and Raven to him and Goth.

"Slade!"

"No shit?" Goth mockingly turned around and looked at his partner. "Well, I'm Goth. Deathstroke and I are working for Trigon."

"I would be working for Goth but Trigon had his say.."

"Deathstroke?"

"Yes, it's my name. 'Slade' is a name for a weak mortal.."

"I don't care who or what you are! You're goin' down!" She raised her laser Bs and took a stance, only to be knocked over by a red and white flash.

The twins handed the weapons to Goth and bowed slightly. "Ah, thank you Mas and Menos.." he crushed them in his hands and spoke again. "These two said that they'd do anything to be with Starfire… I shall give them their wish…"

"You monster!"

"No, demon.. Welcome to your Hell, Karen.."

Goth raised his hands and objects everywhere began to explode.

"Boys, take her. Deathstroke, let's get these guys out of here and watch the bond fire…" Goth's menacing grin shown brightly through the flames. As the tower burned, he laughed. He was in complete ecstasy. He had toppled the East Titans with the greatest of ease, and the East Squad was next.

(Oh, you're good Poopy Penguin…. How'd you know? Now everyone get ready, Goth, Slade (or Deathstroke), Trigon, and the others will shake this world to it's core…)


	15. Titans Falling

Chapter 15: "Titans Falling"

**Titans West POV**

Nightwing was in the living room in deep thought. He was jolted back to reality as the giant monitor came on. It was on a news channel, reporting a huge fire in Steel City. Nightwing was thinking 'how could news get any worse?' First, the scrolls are stolen by an imposter Blood, then Gizmo is assaulted, now this. However it did get worse as he continued to watch.

"Titans' Tower East is burning!"

An image of the blue and silver tower engulfed in flames was on the screen. Fire fighters were trying to contain the blaze, but their was nothing they could do. Justice League members were doing their best, but they too couldn't even slow the flames.

The Flash was stating the information to a reporter as his teammates battled the flames. "We never usually interfere with the problems of the Titans, but the East Titans are nowhere to be found."

"Any thoughts on where they might be?" the young female reporter asked.

"None, but we need the other Titans here now." His voice was strong and serious.

Nightwing was about to call the Titans to the room, but they were already there. Nightwing looked at them; on every face was a serious look. They were ready to do what was needed.

"Titans… GO!"

**East Squad POV**

The setting sun was a beautiful sight in Dakota, no one knew of the horror in Steel City yet. There had been no crime in months, and the East Squad was enjoying their time off. However, all good things come to an end..

A huge explosion came from the bottom levels. The Squad members quickly raced down to see to individuals step out in front of them.

"Mammoth!" Static was in great shock to see his friend in front of him.

He gave no response, but his sister shimmer was quick to act. "We're hear to take you down!"

Not thinking, Hot Spot was blinded by pure rage and flew into battle. He was batted into the wall by Mammoth.

"No time for talkin' V!" Gear was ready to fight, as were the rest"

"Squad! Let's Go!" As their leader called, they all charged into battle. Wildebeest speared Mammoth and began to pummel him with a barrage of punches. Mammoth reacted like it was nothing, and graved the beast by the horns and threw him behind him. Wildebeest hit the floor hard, causing it to bread away at the force. As he fell into the flames below, Mammoth gave a wicked smile; before receiving an immense shock. (literally)

He roared in pain, as Static wore down his former friend.

"I'm sorry man.."

"Me too." Shimmer placed her arm on his shoulder and absorbed his electrical energy. Static fell to the ground, exhausted. Mammoth clasped his hands together, lifted them above his head and brought them down hard on Static's back.

Gear flew towards the siblings, his fists clinched tightly.

"Gear, eh? The most useless Squad member…" Shimmer raised a hand to him and let all of Static's electricity fry the teen. After the attack he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Gear!" Jericho cried as he ran to his friend.

"No, excuse me.. Jericho, the most useless Squad member." She raised a palm toward Hot Spot and absorbed his energy. Shimmer panned her hand in front of her. The blistering flames caused Jericho to immediately to jump out of the window; big mistake. His quick actions to avoid death brought him to a four story drop. He yelled out 'Hey!' to a person who looked at him; after making eye contact he entered the man's body and then left it.

"You're not getting away that easily…"

Jericho looked up to see the red demon Goth with a Slade collar in one hand.

"Wanna bet?" Jericho entered the bodies of many different people until Goth lost track.

"You coward! I should kill them all!" After his cry, all onlookers left the area in a fear stricken mob. "Damn it!" Goth was enraged and just began to hurl his demonic flames at any and every object; laughing wildly as he did so.

**Titan's East Tower**

As the many heroes failed repeatedly to put out the flames, the Titans showed up.

"What took you?" Batman asked Nightwing emotionlessly.

"Distance" he replied in the same tone. "Besides the fire, what's the problem?"

"The East Titans aren't here and we can't do anything to put out the flames."

"Because they are no ordinary flames." Raven appeared before the two. "These flames are from a demon."

"How do you know?" Batman inquired

"Because I am half demon."

"The young lady is correct" Dr. Fate. "We can do nothing but watch in horror as it burns."

Starfire embraced Nightwing and let tears flow. "Oh! Where are our friends!"

"Where ever they are, they ain't here…" Green Lantern said. "That's one good thing.."

"Then we leave you to your business. Let's call everyone back to the main watchtower, there's nothing we can do.." Batman had never been fond of the Titans. He considered it a waste of what little money Nightwing had left. He supported him as Robin in the beginning, then he ignored his responsibilities in Gotham. After that, the two became more distant. When he worked on a case involving Two-Face and the Joker, Nightwing was shot by the psychotic jester and was fired as Batman's partner. That was when their bond was completely severed and he became Nightwing.

"Fuck you too Bruce…." Nightwing muttered as his 'father' walked to his jet. He was trying to comfort Starfire the best he could to worry about him now.

The flames shown brightly throughout the night, the Titans never moved. All were silent and only left in the morning, when the flames and the tower were gone.

(Two teams have fallen. Now only the two originals remain. Please Review and wait for tha return of WD2 COC)


	16. Fathers

Chapter 16: "Fathers"

**Jericho's POV**

Jericho ran as far as he could, trying to get near enough to Jump City to use his communicator. He felt as if he stopped, he would die; and many others with him. He knew his life was finally being put to good use, as a messenger of bad news.

"_What am I going to say?"_ he thought _"Hey Moth. How's it goin'? Oh, and by the way; the East Squad is gone… Damn you Goth, Damn you Deathstroke.." _He was no longer a father to him. He was just a mad man in league with evil, nothing more. There was one thing that crossed his mind, "Kill him." _"It's the only way"_ he thought _"The only way…"_

He would have to take the life of his father to end the pain and suffering. Stop death with more death. The thought was ripping at him, but he knew it was the only way; there was no way he would return to his former self. If only he knew….

**Titans West POV**

Nightwing was in his and Starfire's room. He had been there sense they returned. He sat there, all lights out; alone. Starfire couldn't bare to see him this way. She wanted to be with him, but knew he would be in too much pain and would start to worry about her more. Though it pained her deeply, she stayed outside there bedroom window outside the tower. She was on the small ledge with her back pressed against the glass. She stood there with her face down. After a while, while broke her train of thought and noticed a wilted rose. She bent down and picked it up, reading the note attached to it.

"Thank You

X"

It shocked her. He was there before! However, the feeling passed as she realized the ally he had become. "_You are welcome friend.."_ she thought with a small smile. The note brought back memories of the time she received another letter. One from her parents.

She was very young. She and her older siblings were always the beloved royalty of Tamaran. Until the day They came..

The Gordanians were a reptilian race who knew no mercy. They felt that they were the absolute perfect beings and that it was their right to rule all of the Vegan system. They push aside all beliefs and practices of others. Their methodology was be beneath them in slavery or beneath them in death.

Starfire's parents chose to fight their oppressors and remain a valiant, independent people. It was no surprise when Galfore had to read the saddening news to the people of Tamaran. The children were alone with only Galfore, who looked after the princesses. Ryand'r, the first born prince, was already of age. When Ryand'r vowed to avenge his parents; he took a small army and returned later alone. Komand'r was instantly overlooked for a successor. She could not harness the sun's power and was seen to be unfit and weak. This enraged her beyond comprehension. She found her powers lied in moon light instead of a star, but this was still not good enough.

The loss of their parents was a great blow to the children, especially Koriand'r, Starfire. She didn't think she could go on without her parents. To help her in life, Galfore became her legal guardian and taught her combat and to love everything she had, especially friends. He became her second father.

Nightwing had a similar story of loss and new parenting. After losing his family, he was adopted by Bruce Wayne, Batman. Slowly, he found out that Bruce was the dark knight and sought to become just like him. His 'father' trained him and made him vow to protect the innocent and stop all evil and to never take it too far. Until one night, he did. Under the role of Robin, he and Batman were after Two-Face. After tracking him down, they discovered they were after the wrong person. Robin took off after the Joker, alone, and was shot. The news quickly said that Robin was dead and in a way, they were right. That night, with his wound still healing, he went to Titan's Tower as Richard 'Dick' Grayson. Only Starfire recognized him. He told them how he had been fired as Robin and that he had lost his place. If not for Starfire and the other Titans, he may have done something drastic to himself.

With his true love and friends, with no help from his bat father, he became Nightwing and took his role as protector of the innocent once more. He and Starfire were perhaps one of the closest Titan relationships. The strength of their love was only rivaled by that of Beast Boy and Raven. He had thought about it many times and the conclusion came to him. When the anniversary of his rebirth as Nightwing came, he would ask her to marry him. He was not about to let anyone or anything stand between him and happiness. Not Trigon, not Slade, and sure as Hell not Batman.

He looked out the window to see his love, Starfire standing on the other side. He opened the window. "Hey there beautiful.."

"Richard!" She flew in and hugged him tightly, the sudden show of affection caused him to fall backwards on their bed.

As she looked into his masked eyes he kissed her cheek before speaking again. "I know it seems like I push others away, but Kori; it's because I try to think everything through. I never want anything bad to happen, especially to you."

"I know."

As they continued, they acted out their love. In the next hours, nothing mattered to them but each other.

Raven and Beast Boy, were in their room holding one another. They too, like most of the Titans, were without parents. Raven's father was a constant threat to them, but his evil could be stopped; as long as they stayed together. Together, he was a weak bully. They had proven that once before. With Beast Boy by her side, Raven's power was immense and unstoppable; and with her, Beast Boy could use his beast instincts and become a powerful beast fueled by love and protective instincts, rather than hate and harmful ones.

Raven knew that because of his parenting that one day he would be a terrific father. She would gladly marry him and have beautiful children with him, if only he would ask. She was ready for the commitment, but worried if he was. He was, but worried about her. Worry was one thing their psychic link couldn't share, but they could sense it.

As she looked into his emerald eyes, she asked him. "Gar, what are we going to do?"

"We'll stop them. I'll make sure of it.. I took Trigon down once, if he comes back I'll do it again.."

"Gar.. how can you? You haven't been able to transform into your 'blood beast' sense back then."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Whatever it takes to keep you happy. I would give my life in an instant."

A tear began to flow, as he wiped it away she spoke once more. "No matter how many times or ways you say that, I always am refilled with love.."

She leaned farther him and he did the same until their lips met. After the light kiss, her green love spoke.

"Rae.."

"Yes, Garfield?"

"I love you, and some day, I want to marry you"

Her only response was a tight embrace.

(Ok, I know I'm takin' a while before I get to tha good shit, but please hold on. And one thing.. Should I put in tha next chap a Star/NW lemon? It would be my first and fairly simple.. I would have put it here, but I like my short chaps and I wanna check with my readers first. I await your answers mutha fackos..)


	17. Wait and Bleed

I've put this off long enough. Let's get down to business! Tha songs are back too!

Chapter 17: "Wait and Bleed"

Jericho finally could see his goal, a large lot in at the very southernmost point of Jump City. There was nothing there, just concrete and a small building. You could see cracks in the concrete were the door to the long-gone nuclear missile was held.

Reaching the door to the small building, Jericho knocked as hard as his weak body aloud him to. He had traveled fifteen miles to get to this point, hoping on vehicles and possessing drivers when he could. He clutched his bloody arm, before he left Dakota; he was hit with a piece of debris from the East Squad tower.

"_The tower…."_ He thought _"..the Squad… gone.."_ He was in a great depression. _"What's going to happen?... We'll die…… …we will all die…."_

Moth opened the door saying "We'll get them before we die. Remember that. We won't go out lying down!" He helped Jericho up, placing a free hand on his forehead. As he did the action, he read his mind; studying the events that took place hours ago.

"No.." Moth was about to go out and take on anyone that crossed him.

After placing Jericho on the couch, he assembled the team with "Squad! Up front!"

With their leaders cry; Guard, Gun Wraith, Terra, Dyggar, and Terra's brother; Geo-Force came quickly into the living room.

"Whut's up bro?" Dyggar asked as he walked in.

"Something wrong?" Terra asked as she wrapped an arm around Dyggar's back.

"Everything is wrong.." He lifted his left hand up and placed his right on Jericho's head. "Watch.."

The room was filled with a red and blue glow as the events began to take from. The memories were flying around them in clip-like form. They watched in dismay as the team was easily beaten do to their inexperience. Their eyes went to sheer horror as they saw the tower burn. Their former friend and ally, Mammoth stood laughing next to his sister; with Goth flying behind them.

After watching, Gun Wraith went to his friend's side and healed his arm. As the angelic wing extended from his back, Wraith sensed something… something.. evil. After healing the gash halfway, he noticed it was still bleeding. Then his demonic wing extended and his fears were realized.

"Goth.." he said suddenly.

Moth nodded and turned to his teammates. "Get ready.."

They all eyed the spiral staircase at the top that led above ground. They were going to be ready and not fall as the others had.

Dyggar and Terra were holding hands and began to squeeze the other's more tightly. Terra had told him another reason why she hated Slade so much earlier, it was like throwing gasoline on a roaring fire of hatred. He would take out anyone who hurt her with extreme prejudice. She would stand by him and if he fell, she would go for blood.

Moth ripped off his shirt from under his trench coat, in the preparation for what was to come; he and Dyggar fully tattooed his torso and arms with tribal designs. He was ready for anything.

Guard was certain he would avenge his brother and make a name for the Guard. He would do the best his body allowed.

Geo-Force was certain to do whatever it took. After being separated for so long, he would do anything for his sister and her lover. He was apart of the family in his eyes, and no one messes with his family.

Gun Wraith was doing his best not to look frightened. Because of his powers, he knew what his future held; and he knew that their was an alternate ones. He would not fall….here.

"**Wait and Bleed" -SlipKnoT**

**I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed**

I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed

As they watched the door and waited. Jericho stirred, his eyes fully opened with a frightened look on his face.

"So… what are we looking at here?" came a dark voice behind them.

As they all quickly turned around, the upper level shook with an explosion.

**GOODBYE!**

I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time  
Everything is 3-D blasphemy  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up  
This is not the way I pictured me  
I can't control my shakes!  
How the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory?

Goth fired as many shots of demonic fire balls as he could. The Squad members quickly moved out of the room. Outside, Deathstroke (totally evil Slade) was there with Mammoth and Shimmer.

**I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed**

Deathstroke wasted no time to draw his staff and charge at Moth. Before he reached the powerful psychic, he was hit by hit brother; Dyggar. Dyggar speared Deathstroke into a wall and rained punch after punch on him, too enraged to use his powers. Deathstroke hit him on the head with the staff, stood up, and took a stance.

"Bring it."

Dyggar wasted no time as he charged at him on a flying boulder, Terra and Guard right behind him.

Goth drew a long kantata-like black sword and flew above Gun Wraith. He clasped his both hands around the handle and went straight down. Gun Wraith easily got out of the way and drew his broadsword.

Rising, Goth spoke. "C'mon! Give me all you got!"

"You got it."

**GET OUTTA MY HEAD 'CAUSE I DON'T NEED THIS!  
Why didn't I see this?  
I'm a victimManchurian Candidate  
I-HAVE-SINNED-BY-JUST  
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away**

They charged at one another and their swords clashed, sending sparks out. The two took to the air and began the duel of neutral versus evil.

Wraith quickly fired a huge blast at Goth and flew behind it. Goth had no way to maneuvered and barely anyway to defend, so he fold his wing across his body and took the shot.

After Goth was hit, Gun Wraith swung his sword down; only to have it parried by Goth's.

" Uh-uh, I'm not done yet!"

**I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed**

He moved in and delivered a left hook to Gun Wraith's jaw. Blood dribbled from his mouth afterwards. Gun Wraith delivered an elbow to the demon's stomach before hitting him in the face with the hilt, causing a cut. The combatants continued on, their moves got more careless. Goth received a deep cut across his abdomen, and Gun Wraith had a lighter one on his right arm.

"C'mon Wraith! Show me your power!" Goth had lost his mind. He was taking careless measures. He flew at Gun Wraith at full speed, leaving all worries behind him. Gun Wraith just stayed put and hovered, preparing for the attack.

**I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I WAIT AND BLEED!  
**

Guard went straight to Deathstroke, he showed no fear. He fought the masked-man one on one and was doing pretty well. His skill was equal to Nightwing's when he was the first Robin. (Robin II's already dead btw.) Deathstroke was surprised by the teen's skill, but not overtaken.

"Good.. but.." he drove a strong fist to the back of his neck. "not good enough!"

**  
GOODBYE!  
**

Guard fell down and rolled once; he was now on his back.

"Your brother lost his legs to me.. Perhaps I'll take your arms.." Deathstroke split his staff into two taka and pressed them down hard on the teen's arms. He let out a cry of pain to which the man answered "Oh, it's not over yet." He let off on the pressure and got up, then he paused for a short moment before jumping and landing both heavy boots on his weapons.

A loud crack was heard and Guard screamed in pain. Deathstroke bent down and took off his helmet. He look into Guard's face, it was contorted in pain.

"Wimp.." Deathstroke gave a hard right to his face, broke his nose and knocked him out.

**  
You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain is always free  
**

Terra, who had been busy with Mammoth, Flew towards Deathstroke with a ferocious battle cry. She threw every rock she could at him. He was hit only one time before dodging all of them, calmly walking toward her.

"My dear Terra. Have you told your little boyfriend why you hate me more than the others would?"

She only let out another roar and threw more projectiles more rapidly.

**  
You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain is always free  
**

"Tsk tsk, still the same temper.." he was now a few feet away from her. "Do you still feel that same false emotion for me?"

"Die muthafucka!" Dyggar flew at him on a boulder and swatted him to the ground with other very large ones. (at this time, there on tha bottom level; near tha tunnels.)

**  
I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
**

"That's not nice." Before Deathstroke could get up he was tackled and hit with a barrage on blows by Dyggar. The force of the hits caused Deathstroke's mask to break and his head fell back on the ground. Dyggar looked into his face. It was a lot younger looking than he remembered. His wrinkles were gone and his white hair and goatee were platinum blonde.

"Dirty son of a.." Dyggar was cut off blow a strong punch to the face that broke his mask. Blood ran from his nose and mouth, Deathsroke also broke his lip rings.

Deathstroke pulled him up by his braided goatee and headbutted him, knocking him to the ground once more.

**  
I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed  
**

"The pain's only beginning.."

**  
AND IT WAITS FOR YOU! **

Moth and Shimmer, though very different, were surprisingly evenly matched. Neither would give in. Terra had picked up Guard on a rock and reluctantly took him to a hospital, making sure to remove his armor beforehand. "No need to blow your identity"

Moth was left to fight the siblings alone. Deathstroke drew a rapier off the wall and headed for the unsuspecting psychic from behind.

"Stop father!" Jericho was behind him, holding a long sword. He was too weak to pick it up all the way so it lay halfway on the ground.

"Joey, don't make me do this.."

"If this is the only way to stop you, then one of us has to die!"

"Very well son." Deathstroke ran towards his only, true, living son and quickly impaled him with the sword.

Jericho dropped his sword instantly. Blood came from his wound and mouth like streams. His father pulled out the sword and hugged his son one last time. "You shouldn't have gone against me Joey… I'm sorry it had to be like this."

Jericho looked into his father's eye, let out a gasp for breath, and died. Deathstroke carefully laid down his son and turned to see everyone staring at him.

"Fuckin' cold blooded.." Shimmer remarked before attacking Moth with electric energy.

"You bastard!" Dyggar cried out as he rose to his feet.

Gun Wraith just bowed his head and was hit behind and knocked out by Goth, who was smiling wickedly.

"_The sons of Slade are dead, but the son of Deathstroke shall live on!" _The red demon was enjoying every moment.

"Well Dyggar, come at me!" Deathstroke took a stance and drew another staff, ready for anything.

(….Chapters are longer with songs… anyhoo.. Sorry it took so long. I've been in a logjam of ideas. Next one should be up in a week or a lot less, I don't know; I need suggestions.)


	18. Pay Back

Sorry it took so long. I'm workin' on a comic/manga for a writer known as Comrade/Black Napalm. It's gonna take a while. Til then, enjoy WD2!

Slight spoiler, when it seems like it's over; I'm only halfway through..

DISCLAIMER: No one pays attention to this piece of shit anyway so just fuckin' sue me!

Chapter 18: "Pay Back"

Titans West POV

Starfire and Nightwing just got dressed, she had her arms around her lover and both had soft smiles on their faces. They had both had, what they thought, was the best experience of their lives.

"mmm.. glorious.." was all she could say as she pulled closer to him.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before putting on his mask. "I love you Kori.."

"I love you as well Richard."

"_Do it now! Get down now! Ask her now!"_ His thoughts were of one thing, a small object that lay in his utility belt. The one thing that would bind them together was just a small reach away. _"Ok, now.." _ "Kori, I.."

Before he could finish, a knock came to his door. "Man, open up! We got a very bad situation!"

"What is it Vic?" Nightwing asked as he regretfully left Starfire's side to open the door.

"The East Squad was beaten!"

"What!"

Starfire gasped and went to Nightwing's side, grabbing his arm. "What of are friends?"

"Only Gear was found. He was stripped of his suit and 'Backpack' was destroyed. Everyone only thinks he was just Ritchie and was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Their trying to take us out one by one" Nightwing concluded.

"We shall stop them!" Starfire was fully enraged by the recent attacks on her allies. She was growing more cold to those who caused others suffering.

Nightwing nodded in agreement. _"It'll have to wait…"_

"Alright, we need to get to the West Squad now." Cyborg stated

"Yeah, they'd be next." Nightwing gave Starfire a look and she nodded. They went to their window, opened it and Nightwing leaped out. Starfire was about to follow when..

"Buenos Noches Senorita Koriand'r.."

"Mas? Menos?" Starfire turned slowly to see her friends. The marks on them and their eyes told her something wasn't right.

"Si" The twins placed an arm on each others' shoulder and ran at blinding speed. In an instant, Starfire was gone. Nightwing was already headed to the West Squad's mansion with his glider, Cyborg and Jinx left in the T-car, and Beast Boy and Raven flew.

(Nightwing inspires tha Batman Beyond look for those that didn't know)

"Where's Kori?" Nightwing asked himself. "It's not like her to be behind.."

At the Squad underground mansion, Dyggar and Deathstroke were engaged in combat.

"I'll kill ya'! Mutha fucka I swear I'll kill ya'!" Dyggar vowed as he lunged at Deathstroke.

Deathstroke simply graved him before he could gave him and body slammed him on hard rock. He pinned him down and head his left forearm on Dyggar's throat.

"You little bastard! Do you honestly think you can beat me!"

"I took your right eye, I don't know why I listened to Jon and stopped before it hit ya' brain!"

Deathstroke applied more pressure and looked into Dyggar's face before hitting him with his right fist. "You know why Terra hates me so much?" Dyggar, of coarse, couldn't answer so the monster Slade Wilson became mockingly continued.

"I made her more than my apprentice… I made her my lover."

This only did more to enrage Dyggar further.

As Deathstroke dodged boulders and rocks being hurled at him, he kept speaking. "It seemed like the perfect way to make her trust me. If she thought I loved her she'd do anything. Yes, she seeks love and wanted so much; she'll do anything." The man just looked laughingly at Dyggar's face, it was contorted with pain, anger, and sadness.

"You shall die Derrick. Face it!"

"no…" He barely got out " you**….WILL!"**

Deathstroke was knocked off of him as his body began to transform. What was left of his shirt ripped off as he grew to eight feet tall. A tail sprouted from the back of him and he began to become the rock dragon once more, only more advanced.

The dragon towered over Deathstroke, it's rocky yellow body was glowing with a orange aura. His hair was longer as well and two horns went back against them.

"**You will die!" ** The roar filled the complex. Moth, who was doing his best against Mammoth and Shimmer, couldn't help but smile. Above them Jinx and Cyborg arrived first, and dove down into the hole created by the group.

"You're all goin' down.." Moth stated, still wearing his smile.

Mammoth was hit with Cyborg's sonic cannon in the chest and was sent falling down to the third level. (There are 10 levels. 10's at tha top)

"Boo-ya!"

"Baran!"

"He'll be alright, worry about yourself.." Jinx gave Shimmer a hard left hook to the face. And then hit her in the stomach. Not letting up, she continued to hit the woman until they were near a ledge. Shimmer lost her footing and fell, but caught Jinx's ankle.

"Let's see what powers you got for me.."

"No! Wait! Don't do it!"

"Too late girly!" Shimmer began absorbing Jinx's powers. She became immediately alarmed when her arm became a pink crystal form. "No! What's happening!" Shimmer's entire body became the same as her arm.

"I warned you." Jinx delivered a hard kick, causing the arm to shatter. Shimmer's body fell until it crashed near Mammoth.

"no.." Mammoth's voice was like a whisper. He went to the crystal shards and looked down. There lied his sister, broken into thousands of pieces. He left out a roar of pain and anger and ran towards Cyborg.

As Mammoth charged, Cyborg hit him three times with the cannon. Each time did nothing to stop him, but it was harming him.

"Ok then! Take this!" Cyborg did something he never thought he'd use on a human. His rockets. Boxes shot out from his shoulders and shins and fired many white and blue rockets towards Mammoth. _"I hope I did the right thing.."_ were his thoughts as the rockets hit.


	19. Deepening

Where was Geo-Force?

Chapter 19: "Deepening"

A few minutes ago, one young hero left the battle before it even started. He may be called a coward, but right now; his new friends needed help. Reaching his destination, he called from the boulder he was riding on.

"Mod! X! We gotta go!"

"What is it then?" Mad Mod asked.

"Deathstroke and the others are attacking the West Squad!"

"Let's go!" Red X ordered as he jumped on a boulder being levitated. Mod did the same and the three flew to the location.

Now, Goth was flying high in the air. He was fighting Moth and Nightwing, who was flying with his suit's glider wings and rocket pack.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" The red demon had lost all sanity and was hurling fire at his opponents left and right.

Nightwing flew behind him and threw a few ice disks at him. Goth froze for a moment before breaking free without any effort. He turned his attention from Moth and lunged at Nightwing with an uncontrollable rage. Moth shot psychic blasts at his back as he did so.

"I don't know how long I can last Toe!" Nightwing shouted to his friend.

"Me either, and where's Star?"

Before Nightwing could say he didn't know, Goth hit him hard and he was sent flying towards the ground.

"I know where she is…" Goth stated as he dropped his altitude. "She's with Mas and Menos.." Goth snapped his fingers and the twins were quickly by his side with an unconscious Starfire.

"Starfire!"

"No shit?" Mas and Menos said sarcastically.

"If you three hurt her, I'll..!"

"You've hurt her plenty of times Nightwing! Why would we?" The twins fired.

"Their feelings for her made them easy to control.. Perhaps you would like to see your friends?"

Below, Deathstroke was face to face with Dyggar the Earth dragon. The assassin showed no fear, but inside was different.

"**You shall be the one that dies! You don't deserve to live!"**

"But you won't kill me.." Deathstroke reached into his belt, and withdrew a device. He leaped toward Dyggar with all his strength and attached it to his chest. Before the dragon could react, Deathstroke was off again and holding a detonator. "See you in Hell!" He pressed the button and the bomb went off. Dyggar roared in pain and fell to the ground. Deathstroke walked over Dyggar; there was a chard mark on his chest and he had reverted back to human form. "You're not dead? Let's fix that." He picked up the same rapier he killed his son with and lifted it above his head. "Good bye."

"Yeah, goodbye Slade!" A devastating kick was delivered to his face that caused him to fall.

"I am Deathstroke Ray.."

"We all love to change our names." Red X commented "Krack, Red X; Robin, Nightwing; Slade, Deathstroke.. But we always remain the same."

"But some do change." Deathstroke lifted the sword, and brought it down.

Red X blocked it as two Xs shot from the back of his hands. "Tell me Wilson… how's Rose?" Deathstroke stopped and let his weapon fall to the ground.

"What do you care?"

"I care plenty. Leaving her was the worst thing I ever did. But I just couldn't hurt her by being a thief…"

"..It's been so long sense I've seen her…"

"Me too, two years."

"Three.."

"Slade… Go.."

"What?"

"I'm not the crime fighting type. Just go. I'll say you kicked my ass and I lost sight of you."

"How bout you go see our girl and I'll catch up later?"

"Sounds good pops, sounds good."

The two headed down a tunnel, then in two different directions.

"Mod! Where'd X go?" Geo-Force asked his comrade.

"I donno Brion.."

"Well, let's help the rest of our friends."

As the smoke cleared, Mammoth rose from the ruble around him.

"CYBORG!" The meta-human was ready to kill everyone and everything.

"Dammit! It didn't work!"

"Need help Vic?" Asked Geo-Force.

"Yeah, anything you can give."

Before either of them could act, Mammoth rammed Geo-Force into a wall and tackled Cyborg. The beast punched Cyborg's metal chest again and again, each time, causing a dent. Cyborg was helpless underneath him. He was pinned down with no way to fight back. Once Mammoth hit his system's battery, the entire place would explode.

"STOP!" Jinx shouted as she fired pink energy at him.

"You killed Shimmer!" He quickly got off Cyborg and headed for the girl; running into a trap. Mad Mod jumped in front of Jinx and held out his cane. Mammoth ran straight into the tip and was electrocuted by volts that would kill a normal human. Mammoth stopped; his body convulsed violently before falling limply to the ground.

"Did you kill him?"

"No love."

"Too bad.."

(Next, 'To Dix and Back.' Please review. More reviews, more ideas, more sequels!)


	20. To Dix and Back

Chapter 20: "To Dix and Back"

"Do you want to see your friends?" The demon Goth asked once more.

"What did you do?"

"I sent them to Dix." He looked proud at himself.

"What?"

"It's my privately owned Hell." In an arm motion, a portal opened. Inside, it was fiery and dark. Inside, the heroes were slowly beginning to surface. The teens were shoved out by some unknown force and each fell onto the ground. "There all very weak… I absorbed their energy."

They were all in their weak forms, Hotspot with no flames covering his skin or arms, Wildebeest in a child-like form.. None of them seemed to be anything like they actually were.

"You bastard..."

"Ah, Gun Wraith; or should I say Blue Wraith? That is your destiny after you die. Your partners the Red Wraith and the Grim Reaper, the Black Wraith, are waiting…"

"I'll die when I see fit!" He rose to his feet and wobbled slightly. Determined not to let the demon win.

"You can't stop me. Hell, you can't even fly! You're weak and pitiful" With that, he flew upwards. Oh, and Raven. You can't sneak up on me…

Raven was right behind Goth, trying to reach for the scrolls in his belt.

"The same with you Beast Boy." He shot his glance over to a small green humming bird. "I no longer feel the need to be with you sweet Raven.. Goodbye." Goth shot out a red aura that expanded quickly from his body, knocking both teens to the ground.

"You haven't taken my power!" Moth flew quickly to Goth. The two dodged each other in the air at lighting speed. Only gray and green flashes could be seen. Until a cry of pain was heard and Moth fell from the sky, wingless and powerless.

"You were saying?... I can now read the scrolls and call upon the resurrection of Trigon!" As he spoke, he drew the scrolls from his belt. He began to recite the inscriptions on the first scroll. As he did so, negative red energy flew from Mas and Menos and returned to Goth. The sun became eclipsed in a black aura and darkness fell over the Earth.

"No!" Raven was severely distressed and there was nothing she could do to stop the destruction that followed.

Beast Boy, sensing her sorrow, pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. "It's gonna be ok Rae, it's gonna be ok.."

"Garfield… I wish that were true…"

After reading the first scroll, Goth threw it over his shoulder like a piece of trash. "Next!" Before reading the other scroll, he looked over to Starfire; who was now conscious. "Your planet dies with this one!"

"What!" The princess's mind quickly began to think about her home. Galfore, Ryand'r, everyone. Tears began to flow like rivers down her cheeks.

"Kori?"

"It's in the prophesy" Raven stated. " 'The nation of the orange skinned ones shall be destroyed and they shall scatter.' "

"It is done…" Goth stated. "Your 'elder' brother is still alive. ..strange, you call him 'elder' because of his academic intelligence instead, but he is your younger brother.." A wicked smile spread across his lips. "It is done! The third scroll is to halt what has happened, so.." The demon threw the scroll in the air and sent a demonic flame to it, disintegrating it.

A large red portal opened above Titan's tower in the distance. A large being slowly drifted down from the gate and melted through apart of the tower before completely revealing itself.

"Oh my god!" Nightwing exclaimed as his and Cyborg's efforts became destroyed. All only the left side, containing Raven and Beast Boy's room and Cyborg's room, and the bottom half remained.

"Your god won't help you now human!" Goth flew to his master after his comment. "Lord Trigon! Welcome!"

The demon lord gave no response.

"Sir? Are you at your full power?"

"… too many demons…"

"I understand. There keeping you from your full extent. I'll kill Raven.."

"No… You!" His claw flew out and enclosed on Goth, crushing him. The energy of the group returned to them, at a time they needed it most. Trigon got off of the tower and stretched a bit. When his feet hit the water, steam came from it. "It appears there are more of you this time… good, more to mangle." The demon slowly took to the air, making his way to the four teams. "This shall be your last battle."

"Well, I beat 'em once…"

"Gar, he has all of his power now. There's no way to stop him without taken very drastic and dangerous measures."

"Then that's what I'll do.." He pulled her even closer to him and gave her a kiss. After parting he spoke, that won't be our last one.."

"No it won't"

He hesitantly left her and called to his blood brothers. "Moth! Dyggar! Wraith! Let's go!"

"This will take everything" stated Moth

"His ass is grass" added Dyggar

"Let's send him to a pit." Gun Wraith said.

Joining their scarred hands, auras of different colors surrounded them. Orange on Dyggar, red on Moth, blue on Wraith, and green on Beast Boy. With an eruption of energy, the four began to transform. No techniques were needed; only a incentive of danger.

When the light cleared, all were in their creature forms.

Not wasting any time, Dyggar's dragon body flew to Trigon; delivering a virtual avalanche in the sky to him. "Haha! That tickles!" Trigon mocked before swatting Dyggar aside.

Moth followed, firing power psychic blasts at the demon. This had more of an effect. "You're an insect in everyway, no wonder you have that name.." Trigon sent a dark force from his hand at Moth. He tried to put up a barrier, but it soon gave way as millions of dark spirits struck him.

"**_Enough of this!"_** Shouted Gun Wraith. His wings spread out to their full extent, his palms were raised in front of him in Trigon's direction. **_"Die! Your Hell's pit awaits!"_** A blue light was emitted from his body that spread over the entire area. A large blue sphere grew out of Gun Wraith's palms and continued to grow until it was ten times larger than he was. As it stopped growing, he stared Trigon in his four eyes. Everyone held their breath, awaiting for Wraith's move. **_"This is all of my energy.. If my sacrifice doesn't kill you, then it'll be close.."_** The sphere was fired at the demon's direction. He did not move. He opened his arms and exposed his chest for a direct hit. It struck and the demon roared in anguish. A blinding light covered everything. When it cleared, Gun Wraith was gone and so was Trigon.

"He did it.." Cyborg said slowly "He killed himself, but he did it.."

"Thank you." Jinx wrapped an arm around Cyborg.

The look on Moth's face told the truth… **_"No he didn't…"_**

Out from the ashes, Trigon arose; smiling evilly. "Well, he'll see dead people all the time.." He laughed as he looked at everyone's frightened faces. He scanned them all and took them to memory. One face stood out of all others. "Ah! Princess Koriand'r.. Your world and most of it's people are gone.. Would you like to die second?"

"You bastard!"

"My dear daughter.. fiery and defiant as always.."

"**Hey dad! Remember me!"** Beast Boy, in his Were Beast From, was right below Trigon, showing no fear.

"Yes. And I have decided that you're next!" Triogon brought a foot down hard on the transformed young man. "You see Raven! No one can stand against me!"

"**I can!" **Trigon looked down, something was pushing up. The force was so strong, it threw him over. In front of him stood a gigantic green dragon. Beast Boy had used Malchior's true form to help him. Only this dragon was much larger and more powerful, and it was more majestic looking than wicked. **"Now you shall die.. again!"**

A smile appeared on Raven's face. It seemed her green love would over come Trigon once more. _"Prepare to burn father!"_

(Super powered dragon Beast Boy VS Trigon at full power. Tha next chaps gonna be great! And this fic ain't near being over yet… Please Review. …I kill off to fast don't I?)


	21. Not Falling

Dragon BB VS Trigon!

Chapter 21: "Not Falling" (gee, I wonder whut song I'll use.. XD)

Beast Boy roared proudly and spread his wings out. He was just a few feet under Trigon's height.

"Get him Garfield!" shouted Raven

"Fool! You think you can stop me!" Trigon was showing his teeth, his eyes glowing.

"**Definitely.."** Was Beast Boy's response, glad the dragon form aloud him to speak.

**Always, known in, all my time,  
A little left of center now  
Reflect as I realize,  
That all I need is to find the middle pillar path to sit like the sun by a star in the sky and  
just be.  
Sinners, casting stones at me  
**

"**_I shall assist in anyway possible.." _**Moth stated.

"**Thanks dude. Well pops, this is were you die.. again" **Beast Boy flew above Trigon and unleashed an ocean of flames upon the demon.

Trigon fired back dark energy, small demi-demons inside of it. These beings were no challenge as they were burned by the dragon's fire.

**  
I... I stand, not crawling, not falling down  
I... I bleed the demons that drag me down  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed, (for no one), The demons, (but myself), that pull me down (for me and no one else)  
**

"Take this!" Trigon unleashed his power at full force, no longer toying around.

Beast Boy folded his wings and took the blast before opening them up again and unleashing his flames once more. **"That kinda tickled"**

**  
Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again, sad  
I'm over, personalities, conflicting, I don't need you, or anyone, but me, I'll just be, living  
my own life  
I feel my glowing center grow, infecting  
I feel alive  
Shovel dirt over lime, plant it in myself to sit like a seed under covers of earth and just be  
Sinners, pointing fingers at me  
**

Beast Boy flew directly at the demon lord, flames escaping his mouth as he did so. Trigon stood his ground and waited until he was a few feet away before delivering a hard blow to his head. "That hurt!" He asked as he hit the beast again. "How bout that!"

Beast Boy stumbled before taking flight, Trigon followed. The demon readied another blow, his arm glowing red. Beast Boy sliced his claws through Trigon's chest and dodged the blow, blood rushed out of the wounds.

**  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (by myself), not falling down  
I... I bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that pull me down (for me and no one else)  
**

"**C'mon! That all you got!"** Beast Boy roared. **"Fight me!"**

**  
Come play kill  
Refuse my body, refuse my shadow  
Stoned cold will  
Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow  
Bitter pills  
Refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow  
I'm fueled godless  
**

"You know it isn't Garfield!" Trigon healed and through a barrage of red and black energy blasts at the dragon, each hit it's target directly. "I know your weakness. This form is too large and powerful for you. You're only using it because you have no choice. You simply can't defeat me!"

**  
Come play, come play  
KILL  
Just be, just be  
**

"**Bullshit!" **He roared as he charged at Trigon, as he did, the pain and fatigue caused his wings to disappear. Trigon grasped his throat tightly.

"You took off my head last time.. perhaps I shall take yours!" He placed the other hand on his snout and began to pull.

"**_Die demon!"_** Came the voice of Moth. Energy was striking Trigon like missiles.

"No, you!" Trigon released Beast Boy and began to fire his black energy once more, but Moth stayed ahead of it as it followed him.

**  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (by myself), not falling down  
I... I bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down (for me and no one else)**

"**Gar! Now!" **Shouted Dyggar in his dragon form, he formed a large stone stake and thrust it into Trigon's chest. The object was being stopped by his aura. Trigon grunted in effort to keep his concentration. Finally, it broke and the stake was sent flying through him. Dyggar used up all of his energy and fell on the ground, reverting back to his human form.

Beast Boy flew into the hole Dyggar created and set off his energy like a bomb. Green light came from Trigon as the explosion went off. Trigon began to fall, but before he did, Moth pierced his aura and went into the beast; pulling Beast Boy out.

Moth flew to Raven and laid him on the ground. He was unconscious, but alive. Moth had used up all his energy and reverted back to his form. He watched Trigon hit the ground with tremendous force.

"Guess we got 'em…" He said to everyone.

"Not yet!" Unbelievably, Trigon arose once more. "I won't stop!"

"What now!" Came Arsenal's voice.

"I must leave you…." Said Raven.

(Whut does Rae mean?.. You know.. 21 chapters and I'm still not done! Whoo-hoo! ..um please review)


	22. Goodbye

First off, sorry it's been so long. I've had home work like a mutha fucka. I've also have had serious writer's block and I couldn't think of anything that I haven't done before. (like in 'Pain of Love') Well, without further a due…

Chapter 22: "Goodbye" (yay! More Mudvayne!)

"What do you mean you 'must leave us?' " Arsenal asked the dark girl.

"I must deal with my father.." She replied. Her hood's darkness hiding a tear. She began to take flight when Terra flew to her on a boulder.

Making sure only they could hear their conversation, she spoke. "Rae…. I know a thing or two about self-sacrifice.. Are you sure?"

"It's the only way.. He must be destroyed…" she turned to make her way near her demon father once more.

"Rae… please.. what about Gar?"

She no longer held back her tears. She let out sobs freely, not caring what would happen. "I love him with everything I am… I love him enough to do this.. I don't care about what happens to me as long as he's safe…"

Her words touched Terra deeply. She dropped her head and went down to Dyggar. She embraced him tightly and let tears of her own fall on his shoulder.

**"Goodbye" -Mudvayne  
**

**Pendulum stops and falls away  
Life sifted through like sand  
Storms of summer rain  
Flooding lifelines in our hands  
Our skin of blood and bone  
Gently close to dust and blows  
Our home of blood and bone  
Pulls through the ground and so...  
Unstoppable  
These feelings of loss  
So unstoppable  
Egging through to the marrow of bones  
Just let it go  
Pain willing in your eyes  
Just let me go  
Dry the tears that fall  
**

"Trigon!" Raven called out. "It ends here! All of the pain you've caused shall come back to you!"

"Dear daughter.. You don't know what you're speaking of.. You can't beat me!" His teeth were bared and his fury was evident in his face. "You are too weak!"

"No.. you are!" After speaking those words, she began to remember her friends and all of the good times she had on Earth. All of the special moments, celebrations, and victories. But most of all, she remembered Beast Boy; her Garfield.

Her cloak and leotard became a pure white. Her eyes glowed white with the massive energy building within her. "GOODBYE!"

The energy exploded from her body. Only a glorious white light could be seen. Trigon roared in pain as his body was disintegrated. The last thing he saw, was his daughter disappearing as well.

"_Goodbye Garfield, I love you" _were Raven's last thoughts as her body was destroyed.

**And remember  
When everything is typical  
I'll be the wish upon a star  
I've found a place so magical  
Goodbye...**

See you another, goodbye  
I..See you another, goodbye  
See you another, goodbye  
See you another...  


Days later, Beast Boy awoke in the Titans' infirmary. It had been spared in Trigon's arrival, but many other rooms were destroyed and ruined. Nightwing had used all his money to construction companies to repair it.

"Hey.. glad to see this is still up…" he said with a small smile. The room was filled with The remaining Squad members and Titans. None of them were completely happy to see their friend awake. "Hey, where's Rae.."

"She's gone.." Cyborg answered.

"Gone where? I need to see her." He said as he started to get up.

"Gar… she's.. gone.." He gave his best friend with a sorrowful look.

"No.. you.. you must.. Stop fuckin' around Vic! Where is she!" Beast Boy was almost at tears at this point. Starfire couldn't take the pain and was holding onto Nightwing.

"She's dead…."

**  
Peeling killers rise  
Precious circle is mended  
Sense vertigo in you  
So I'll be your halo  
So unstoppable  
My love for you  
So unstoppable  
Memories of you  
**

"No! I don't believe you!" Beast Boy got up and ran to his and Raven's room. He flew open the door and saw her necklace on the bed. "..no… Raven…" He shakily graved the necklace.

**  
Just remember  
When everything is typical  
I'll be the wish upon a star  
I've found a place so magical  
But still please...  
**

"Raven…" he could do nothing but fall to his knees and let out the pain. A dark, deep, sadness and depression came over him. He slowly attached the two charms together and placed it around his neck, causing more tears to fall.

**  
Someone, Help Me, Grab Me, Save Me Now,  
Distressed, Darkened, Daylight, I've lost sight  
Someone, Help Me, Grab Me, Save Me Now,  
Distressed, Darkened, Daylight, I've lost sight**

Remember  
That nothing here is typical  
I'll be the wish upon a star  
I've lost something so magical  
And gone so far  
Just remember  
When everything seems difficult  
I'll be shining from a far  
When it feels like things have gone away  
I'll see you again  


"… I love you Raven.. I always will.. always.."

**  
I'll see you again, Goodbye  
I'll see you again, Goodbye  
I'll see you again, Goodbye  
I'll see you again, Goodbye  
I'll see you again, Goodbye...**

(This ain't it.. remember whut tha name of tha fic is… And whut has happened in tha comics.. I got a few more left in this. More is on it's way. Just hold tight. BB and Rae for all eternity. )


	23. Six Months

I've surpassed tha old "Waking Dreams!" WHOOOOOOOOOOO!... um… onto whut happens next…

Chapter 22: "Six Months"

It had been six months sense Raven's death and the defeat of Trigon, the Terrible. Much had changed. The Titans East have disassembled.

Tempest retired as a hero and married Dolphin and they are expecting a child.

Arsenal has started a new team with Nightwing called the Outsiders. They don't meet like the Titans do, but if something happens; they'll be there.

Bumblebee and Herald married and retired as heroes.

Mas and Menos have become members of the remaining Titans and are doing well.

Things have changed with the Squads as well.

The East Squad is disassembled and have all gone their separate ways. Only Static and Gear remain in contact. They are still the guardians of Dakota.

Dyggar and Terra are expecting a child and are the Squad's new leaders.

Moth, the only one who could've helped Beast Boy deal with his pain, has left and no one knows where he is.

Guard has quit as a superhero and has moved on with his life. He is planning to attend collage soon.

The (West) Titans have also gone through changes.

Nightwing quit the Titans and has become a police officer, cut his hair to half it's length, and downtown Jump City's protector of the night, and Starfire and Nightwing have married. They live in a large apartment and Starfire is still an active Titan member.

Starfire is a lot less naïve than she was and has embraced her warrior heritage fully, now wearing a suit more traditional of her people. After her planet's destruction she decided not to wait any longer and she was the one who asked Nightwing to marry her in hopes that their love will bring them the happiness they seek. It has.

Cyborg and Jinx are engaged and Cyborg is the team's leader.

Beast Boy has slowly cheered up but the happy-go-lucky BB is gone. His jokes are more lighthearted and he no longer pulls and pranks.

The Titans have also accepted three more members into their ranks. Superboy, Robin (III), and Wonder Girl along with Mas and Menos are the new Teen Titans.

Time goes on, but old wounds remain..

Beast Boy awoke alone in his room once more. He had a dream of being with Raven once more. A dream that was a cruel joke. He wiped tears away caused by the dream's happiness and by reality's cruelty.

"Damn… I wish you were still here.." He said as he got up and got dressed. His uniform wasn't the old purple and black suit that he wore in the past; his new one was almost completely gray. It's sleeves stopped at his elbows, which had purple pads on them. Similar pads were on his shoulders and knees. On the sides of the shirt and pants, a big black stripe. Underneath his shirt, he always wore his and Raven's necklaces. In his pocket, two wedding bands and an engagement ring.

He traced his fingers over her tattooed signature before putting on the shirt. _"I love you. I always will" _ The thoughts of her brought him some happiness. Any reminder of her was like a little piece of heaven.

As the changeling left his room, he ran into the leader of the younger Titans, Robin; Tim Drake. His suit was just like the other two Robins' but his cape was longer and it covered his body completely. He was calmer than Todd, but not as a natural as Grayson had been. He had his flaws but he pretty much took on the role flawlessly.

"Hey Tim." He said with a smile.

"Hello Garfield" Robin greeted as he walked by.

"Garfield?.." He quickly grabbed him in a headlock and messed up his hair before letting go. "Call me B, BB, or Gar. I don't call you Timothy.."

Robin gave him a sour look while fixing his jaw length hair and walking off.

Beast Boy walked to the living room, where Cyborg and Jinx were talking, Mas and Menos were playing video games, and Wonder Girl was reading a news paper.

"Hey Gar." Wonder Girl called.

"What up Cassie?"

"Not much. Conner and Tim training?"

"uh..I guess. Not sure.."

"Ok."

Beast Boy made his way to the kitchen and made some herbal tea. _"If it wasn't for you Rae, I wouldn't be addicted to this stuff" _He smiled at his thoughts and took a sip.

In the training room, Superboy was training his speed against Robin as he hurled paint balls at a target on Superboy's chest. If one would bust, Robin had proven himself and Superboy owed him five dollars. If Superboy caught all of them and none broke; he had proven himself and Robin owed him five dollars.

"C'mon Tim! You trained with the Bat. I'm sure you can beat me. Unless you're just no good.." he taunted as he caught more.

"Conner! You can move like Clark! Shut the fuck up!" he began to throw them at a quicker pace.

While the two teenagers trained and argued, they were being watched. Watched by a man whose body was long dead and buried but his soul and mind were in his father.

"Joey.. don't do it.. I don't want trouble with the Titans. Later maybe.. but not now. Your sister and brother in law aren't ready.."

"(I am)" came Jericho's response in the form of sign language. He used his father's body as his own now. In his father's arms, a shotgun; fully loaded and cocked.

"Well.. here we go.."

(Please review! Please! And I know more people read this. I checked my stats! Please review!)


	24. Returning

Anna Brown, please don't get ahead of me… Be patient… and you have!

Chapter 24: "Returning"

The Titans' door bell rang. Cyborg quickly looked at his arm and saw two individuals. One, a young man with black earlobe length hair, a mask, and a black suit with a blue bird on the chest and the wings stretching to the shoulders and arms. The other, a very tall young woman with orange skin, very long auburn hair, and wearing a purple suit that was revealing to say the least. Nightwing, Richard 'Dick' Grayson, and Starfire, Kori Grayson.

"Hey y'all! Nightwing and Starfire are here!" The new Titan leader called. He pressed a button on his arm and let out a buzzing noise from the door. The couple walked in Titans' Tower hand in hand.

Upon entering the living room, they were greeted warmly.

"It is glorious to see you all friends!" Starfire hugged everyone tightly.

"Um.. Mrs. Grayson, you were here yesterday.." Wonder Girl pointed out.

"Yes but is it not still wonderful to see friends?"

"How's everyone been?" Nightwing asked.

"Alright I guess.." Jinx said.

"Good by me.." Cyborg added.

"Good? Really? You don't remember what today is?..." Beast Boy felt bitter toward his friends for forgetting one of the most important days to him.

"Oh.. sorry Gar.." Nightwing said to the changeling. "I forgot today would be Raven's birthday.."

"Is! Is Raven's birthday!" He was becoming very angry as well as sorrowful.

All came to a halt as a shotgun blast rang throughout the tower.

"What the hell!" Nightwing exclaimed. "Ti- I mean.. "

Cyborg slightly smirked. "Old habit huh? Titans go!"

The group ran into where the shot came from, the training room. Inside, Robin was on the floor.

"Tim! You ok!" Beast Boy asked as he ran to his friend.

"Yeah. Glad he just hit my suit.. (it's bullet proof, fire proof, and stab proof; like Nightwing's)

"He?" Beast Boy turned to see Deathstroke pointing the barrel of a twelve gauge shot gun at his face.

Superboy quickly took the gun from the masked man and ripped it apart. He stared into the man's one eye. "What are you gonna do now?"

The man didn't speak. He gave the sign of 'J' with his hand and fell to the floor. A blue spirit came out of Deathstroke and entered Superboy through his eyes.

"Jericho?" Nightwing was shocked at the conclusion he came to. His answer came when Superboy nodded and kicked him into the wall.

"Get out of him!" Yelled Beast Boy as he transformed into a rhino and charged. Superboy spun around in the air and created a strong wind, knocking everyone back.

"My friend shall be free of you!" Starfire vowed as she flew at the possessed Titan. She threw many starbolts at him. He fell down, clutching his abdomen. Before looking up at her. "Friend Con'el?"

He shook his head before Jericho left the body of Superman's 'son' and entered Starfire.

"Leave us alone!" Shouted Beast Boy.

Starfire flew over to him and grabbed him by the collar with one hand and raised another and charged it with energy.

"That's it Joey! Take him out!" Deathstroke encouraged him.

"No one shall die here!" A black and white portal opened. A young women wearing a gray cloak and black leotard with a transparent body came through. "You shall leave her Joseph Wilson!"

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy's eyes were nearly in tears of joy. The others looked on in the awe of seeing their friend return.

Jericho flew out of Starfire and stayed floating in a blue spirit form. _"Raven! Help me!" _He screamed mentally. _"Help me destroy them!"_

"Poor creature.. Your mind has been damaged… I'm sorry for this…but I shall send you to the afterlife.. May the wraiths lead you to paradise.

"_NO!"_ As Raven began her spell, he flew all over the room before finding a suitable vessel, Cyborg. He flew at the Titan and was reading himself to enter his body when..

"Sorry Joe.." He closed his human eye. "You stop here.." As Jericho entered the eye, his information was downloaded onto a disk that was in Cyborg's chest.

"Joey? What have you done to my son you bitch!" Yelled Deathstroke.

"He chose this path Slade.. deal with it.." she said coldly.

"I'll be back!" He threw a smoke bomb on the floor and took his leave.

"Raven!" Beast Boy ran to his love. She had returned. But before he could reach her, a black aura began to envelope her.

"Garfield! Everyone! Find Blood, and you'll find me! I shall return to you my love!" The portal closed and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Raven! No! Not again!" The changeling dropped to his knees in despair. His only happiness had been taken again. The only being that could make him love; gone once more. He began to fall into deep depression until Mas and Menos walked over to him.

"Hermano.." Said Mas. " Remember what you said to her those months ago?

Beast Boy was silent; he didn't.

Menos spoke. "You said that kiss you gave her wouldn't be your last…"

Beast Boy suddenly realized what he was doing. Giving up hope. The one thing he always had.. There's still a chance… Standing, he spoke in a loud voice, "Let's find Raven…"

(Yaaay! Review please!)


	25. Bride of Blood

I'm back baby! Time to draw from tha comics..

Chapter 25: "Bride of Blood"

In darkness, many gather in red cloaks. All of them have an emotionless face. In the center of the large chamber, there is a large blood filled tub. The blood bubbles and churns as if making a diabolical concoction.

The figures gather around and chant. "You must come home. He calls for you. The devil's daughter. His bride. With you, blood shall wash over the earth."

The blood begins to churn with greater force. A mass in the middle starts to form. As it does; a man approaches, cuts his wrist and lets the blood flow in.

"Come to me my bride." He says as his wound heals mysteriously. "Come to me; be with me"

The followers speak once more. "Our leader has come and his bride follows. Daughter of the eighth devil, bride of the eighth Brother, take form!"

After their words are spoken; all movement of the blood stops. All the followers of the dark leader are silent, where he wears a smile. All the torches begin to flicker as a nude, female figure arises from the pool; her violet hair is no more. She opens her new eyes to gaze at the dark place she is in.

"Welcome Raven, my bride"

"Sebastian.." Raven says with her new voice.

In Titans' Tower, Beast Boy forcing the others to solve the mystery before them.

The changeling slams his fists against the wall, leaving a dent. "Dammit! We need to find her!"

"Calm down" Cyborg tells his teammate

" 'Calm down?' 'Calm down!' If you lost Jinx and you could be with her again; would you be calm!"

"Friend, please. Cyborg is trying" Starfire said.

"We must keep levelheaded" Nightwing stated.

" 'Levelheaded?' I'll take yours off!"

"Bring it!" Nightwing challenged.

Beast Boy began to lunge at Nightwing. His body slowly becoming the Man Beast.

Superboy held him back from the blue dark knight as Mas and Menos held Nightwing back.

"Stop this now!" Jinx yelled at the men. "You're grown! Act like it!"

Beast Boy did his best to calm and Nightwing did the same. "I wouldn't want to hurt Star with your death anyway.."

Nightwing just gave him a cold, angry stare.

"Back to the problem.." Cyborg was at the Titans' computer/TV/window. "She said 'find blood, and we'll find her'…. What did she mean?"

Everyone was silent until Starfire spoke. "You do not remember? Sebastian Blood; Brother Blood."

"Yeah.. We haven't seen him in over half a year.." Cyborg said as he did a search. "There! 'The Church of St. Sebastian'!"

"And look where it is.. Right behind the forest behind the Blood mansion…" Nightwing pointed out.

Cyborg began to think of a plan. "Ok. We go in peacefully and ask if-" Cyborg was cut off by the sound of Beast Boy running off.

"Beast Boy! Where are you going!" Robin asked.

Superboy looked at him with a smirk.".. and you live with a detective?"

"Gar! Come back here!" Cyborg ordered the chandelling; however, Beast Boy didn't listen.

In moments, he had transformed and was heading for the church. Nothing would stop him.

Back at the Church of Blood, Raven was in a white cloak and dress. Her hood was pulled up and shadowed her face.

"How was it watching time fly by my sweet?" Blood asked in a menacing tone.

"Normally, I speak more intelligently but for you, Sebastian.. FUCK YOU!"

Brother Blood approached quickly and grasped her throat. "Insolent fool! I run things here! You shall be my bride! My Mother Mayhem! Is that clear!"

Raven was silent for a moment before speaking once again. "Yes brother"

"Good. Now to make sure you don't make this difficult…" He quickly brought his fingers to her charka and ripped it from her skin. She let out a cry in pain as the stone left. Her emotionally triggered powers were set free. Everything that was not bolted down was thrown and chaos raged through the chambers. Raven's eyes were a shinning, brilliant light until she shut her self down and they returned to her usual indigo ones.

"Now you are defenseless.. no one can stop our marriage.. it shall commence soon." Blood walked back to his chamber and left Raven where she stood.

Raven was motionless and emotionless. She was only free in her mind… until Blood robbed her of that too.

There was only one being that she could rely on. One that had always cared for her and that always helped her… "Beast Boy…my.. Garfield.."

Raven had one thing left; hope. The hope that her love would come. That he could save her from this evil. That he would be with her forevermore. The shinning beacon of hope, is all she had in this dark time.

Back in the streets of Jump City, Nightwing was flying with Starfire with the aid of his jet pack and glider wings while Robin speed along next to the T-car, Mas and Menos, Wonder Girl, and Superboy on his R-cycle. (Jinx and Cy are in tha car BTW)

"You got some back up B. Let's do this.."

(Please review!)


	26. RIP WD

Rest in peace 'Waking Dreams'... it's over.. I'm stuck... it's dead... bye bye... gone... sorry..


End file.
